Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness
by MinatoKazama
Summary: Después que Hagrid la dejara en su casa tras ir al Callejón Diagon, Annabelle Potter (Fem!Harry) decide volver inmediatamente al mundo mágico para investigar mejor sus orígenes, en medio de su viaje al llegar cerca del banco Gringotts se encuentra con Narcissa Malfoy, quien no pierde la oportunidad de influir en la joven bruja, llevándola a conocer su verdadera herencia
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Harry Potter; ni de ninguna otra serie que aparezca en esta historia, no busco ganar dinero ni lucrar con esto, es solo por diversión._

_**Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness**_

_**Sinopsis: **__Justo después que Hagrid la dejara en su casa tras la travesía en el Callejón Diagon, Annabelle Potter (Fem!Harry) decide volver inmediatamente al mundo mágico para investigar mejor acerca de sus orígenes, en medio de su travesía al llegar cerca del banco Gringotts se encuentra con Narcissa Malfoy, quien no pierde la oportunidad de influir en la joven bruja, llevándola a conocer su verdadera herencia, mortificada por el intento de manipulación de Dumbledore, ella decide aprender todo acerca de las tradiciones de los Sangre Pura y planificar su ascenso como la nueva Lady Oscura. Advertencia (Parejas no Definidas) – Inteligente y Oscuro Harry; Dumbledore manipulador._

_**ANNABELLE POTTER – THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARKNESS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans, hija de James Potter y de Lily Evans, con sus escasos once años era todo menos ingenua, a fuerza de vivir con sus parientes consanguíneos, debía ser hábil y astuta para poder escapar ilesa de la mayoría de los maltratos de los que era objeto durante su niñez, no debía otorgar confianza en nadie y siempre debía velar por sus propios interés, y por sobretodo odiaba permanecer en la oscuridad de algo.<p>

Hace menos de un mes ella estaba planificando como escapar de la casa de sus tíos o hasta cuando serian útiles, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer en una casa donde siempre habían insultos y palabras altisonantes en contra de ella o de sus padres, siempre se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor un orfanato, pero rápidamente desestimaba la idea al observar los índices de criminalidad en los que caían la mayoría de esas personas y la poca posibilidad de que alguna buena familia la adoptara teniendo en cuenta su edad.

Fue durante ese tiempo que llego una misteriosa carta dirigida a ella, en donde la invitaban a formar parte de una escuela de magia, al menos las credenciales parecían algo genuinas, y explicaría muchos fenómenos paranormales que habían sucedido desde su infancia, ya que la carta despedía cierta energía que ella había aprendido a percibir.

Contrario a lo que el hombre barbudo que la acompañaba podía pensar, ella ya sabía que tenía un poder especial, desde que convirtió la peluca de uno de sus profesores a un color azul, eso a los cinco años, poco después empezó a practicar para ver si ese poder podía ser controlado a voluntad algo que logró a los siete años cuando pudo hacer caer a una de las niñas que la molestaba a menudo, la caída de la niña le había fracturado la pierna y el brazo, aunque Annabelle estuvo decepcionada que no hubiera muerto pero así era la vida.

Al menos ese incidente no pudo ser vinculado a ella desde que la molesta niña era una completa matona que asolaba toda la escuela y nadie en realidad se apenó por ella, a partir de allí supo que era especial, que debía controlar a voluntad ese poder para sobrevivir y partir de los nueve años pudo utilizarlo contra los Dursley, lo que conllevó a que tuviera ciertos privilegios y el derecho a una mesada que apenas gastaba.

Pero volviendo al tema de la carta fue gracioso como su obeso tío intento por todos los medios que las cartas no fueran respondidas, esa preocupación solo dio certeza a que el contenido de la misiva era real, incluso se atrevió a llevarlos a través de medio país, a pesar que ella había visto que en algunas películas el perseguidor no se iba a amilanar por ese contratiempo, incluso los muggles, que era así como los había llamado ese gigante barbudo a las personas que no tenían rastro de magia en su cuerpo, poseían medios para encontrarlos, así que era inútil dicho esfuerzo.

Por fin tras un larga travesía, el día de su onceavo cumpleaños, se había presentado ese hombre, aunque más parecía un vagabundo, Hagrid para entregarle formalmente la dichosa carta, eso provocó muchas sospechas, pues esperaba que la persona que le comunique estas cosas fuera un poco más profesional, de la información que había recabado durante la travesía fue que alguien capacitado llevaba información especializada sobre el mundo de la magia a personas que por primera vez entran en ese mundo, de hecho, quitándola a ella, cuyos familiares eran poco menos que animales, dudaba que algún padre o madre cuerdo dejaría ir a sus hijos si alguien tan despistado como Hagrid fuera a visitarlos.

En verdad le dio mucha vergüenza ajena el hecho que el gigante trajera un pastel de cumpleaños todo aplastado por su propio descuido, no sabía si gritar de manera histérica porque ni siquiera su ingreso a ese nuevo mundo podía ser de manera normal o si reír compulsivamente por el triste espectáculo de la torta, porque a pesar de todo éste sería el primer cumpleaños que alguien le celebraría, no dudaba de las buenas intenciones del hombre pues parecía muy sincero en sus palabras, pero ya hacia un tiempo que había aprendido que no importaban cuan bienintencionados fueran los deseos de la gente si el sufrimiento llegaba a ella de igual forma.

Al menos, los Dursley se llevaron un buen susto de ver a su obeso hijo con una cola de cerdo, y se quedaron aterrorizados de lo que pudiera hacerles ese gigante, contenta del resultado acompañó a Hagrid a ese fascinante mundo, lo que le llevó a una de las decepciones mas grandes que tuvo en la vida, ya que ni bien llegaron a ese sitio, _"El Caldero Chorreante"_ fueron abordados por un multitud de personas que, según su propia percepción, parecía que se quisieran llevar un trozo de ella a sus casas, y luego el estúpido nombre con el que la llamaban _"La Chica que Vivió"_, lo que provocó que casi huyera del lugar antes de recordar que su principal meta era aprender cómo usar más eficientemente su magia y poder progresar por su cuenta.

El primer sitio que visitaron fue el Banco de Magos Gringotts, que al parecer era dirigido por los duendes, ella siempre pensó que no tenía dinero y que debería trabajar antes de poder conseguir sus ambiciones, pero ahora sabía que tenía una pequeña fortuna dejada por sus padres, el hecho que Hagrid llevara la llave era muy sospechosa pero desistió de preguntar pues de todo lo que había podido observar era que el sujeto no tenía muchas luces, lo que sugería que alguien lo había enviado, al parecer el hombre que la acompañaba era meramente un peón, no entendía la razón detrás de esto pero, algo que odiaba era la manipulación, si es que no conllevaba un beneficio para ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron corroborados cuando en la tienda de túnicas, el niño rubio con el que se había encontrado le había dicho que el hombre era un guardián de la escuela o en sus propias palabras un sirviente borracho, algo que la apariencia del mencionado no negaba, es decir nada que acreditara que fuera un profesional en enseñar a los nuevos niños el mundo de la magia, fue allí donde formuló su plan, el hecho que Hagrid la sacara rápidamente en cuanto la vio con ese niño hizo más sospechosa esta visita, por lo que para deshacerse rápidamente del tipo hizo las compras restantes con premura, a pesar que el hombre quiso comprarle un helado, lo rechazo con la excusa que quería volver rápidamente a casa para ponerse a leer sus libros, lo único que compró fue un diario en donde anotó rápidamente las partes básicas de cómo llegar al Callejon, así como la dirección y ubicación de las tiendas que había visitado.

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, los Dursley no habían llegado, ella rápidamente supuso que no vendrían en el corto plazo debido a que intentarían remover la cola de cerdo que Hagrid le había puesto a Dudley, al momento de despedirse, le comunicó que debía estar en el _andén 9 y 3/4 (nueve y tres cuartos)_, el día primero de septiembre antes de las once de la mañana, dicho esto le deseo suerte a Annabelle y le dijo que se encontrarían en Hogwarts ese día.

Tras poner todo el baúl en el armario debajo de las escaleras cogió el diario y saco de su escondite una bolsa de plástico en donde guardaba las mesadas que los Dursley le daban cada semana desde los nueve años y descubrió que a punta de esfuerzo tenía en su poder algo más de quinientos dólares, lo que era un indicativo de lo especial que era, fue hace dos años cuando supo que podía controlar a voluntad su magia y ataco a los Dursley,

_**Flashback**_

_Annabelle al fin podía controlar su poder así que cuando volvió de la escuela lo primero que hizo fue atacar a su tía usando su magia para cortarle la respiración la dejo inconsciente y la amarró en una las sillas con cinta de embalaje que Vernon, su tío, había comprado hace una semana._

_El siguiente fue Dudley y por ultimo su "_amado"_ tío, tras amarrarlos y amordazarlos a los tres decidió que era suficiente y les tiró una cubeta de agua a los tres despertándolos, al verse inmovilizados, ellos intentaron zafarse sin éxito._

"Predecible"_ fue lo que pensó Annabelle con asco, por lo que dio un aplauso fuerte para captar su atención"_

"_¡Que agradable sorpresa! Mis queridos familiares están sentados conmigo en la mesa, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción" dije con una voz de dulzura fingida mientras se secaba unas inexistentes lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, lo que parecía enfurecer a Vernon si el color rojo de su rostro era un indicativo fiable._

"_Bueno, perdonaran que no les deje hablar, pero no necesitamos gritos innecesarios que puedan alertar a los vecinos, de estas insignificantes actividades familiares; pero, volviendo al tema que nos interesa, tengo algunas peticiones ¿saben? He perfeccionado el uso de este poder… de esta magia… ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, si hubieran sido amables conmigo nada de esto habría ocurrido, así que… tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte me gustaría agradecerles, y por otra me gustaría romperles el cuello a los tres, sin embargo, he decidido que no quiero ensuciarme las manos con su asquerosa sangre, a menos que algo estúpido que me saque de mis casillas"_

_Tras unos momentos en donde las tres personas seguían retorciéndose, Annabelle decidió que era suficiente, por lo que con su mano extendida hacia su obeso primo procedió a cerrarla lentamente, y a medida que iba haciéndolo, su primo fue retorciéndose por la falta de aire, complacida con el resultado miro a sus tios quienes habían parado de forcejear y miraban atentos el espectáculo completamente aterrorizados "Debo suponer que tengo vuestra total atención ¿verdad?; solo necesitan asentir" dije de la manera más fría posible._

_Su tia aterrorizada asintió rápidamente, "Querida tía, voy a quitarte la mordaza, pero si haces algo estúpido como gritar te juro que rompo el cuello de tu asqueroso hijo ¡¿entendido?!" dijo con firmeza, a lo que su tía volvió a asentir._

_Con un movimiento de mano, le quito la mordaza a su tía y ella aterrorizada dijo casi chillando "Dinos lo que quieres, pero deja a Dudders en paz"_

"_Ok, te diré lo que quiero, quiero respuestas, quiero saber la razón por la que he sido maltratada todos estos años, he sido su sirviente desde que tengo memoria, he visto a los demás niños jugar y ser queridos en sus casas, quiero saber porque me odian tanto como para negarme el mínimo de felicidad que tienen la mayoría de niños en esta zona" escupí con rabia en mis palabras que hizo que mi tía se ahogara un poco antes de responder_

"_Nosotros nunca te quisimos aquí, te dejaron en la puerta después de la fiesta de Halloween hace ocho años, como si fueras un paquete, nunca quisimos esta responsabilidad" dijo con una voz angustiosa._

"_Al menos me podrían haber dejado en un orfanato si no me querían…" empecé a decir cuando fui cortada abruptamente por mi tía._

"_Crees que no lo intentamos, pero de alguna manera esos monstruos como tú, ya habían cambiado todos tus papeles y nos habían dado la custodia de ti, y no podíamos deshacernos de ti ya que en la carta que dejaron contigo nos amenazaron diciendo que nos iban a convertir en animales o algo peor" dijo mi tía con los ojos llorosos "No sé en lo que estaban pensando pero nunca quise tenerte aquí con nosotros, siempre supe que podías ser una amenaza y ahora esto lo comprueba, la vida de mi hijo pende de un hilo y la que lo sostiene eres tú, no quiero que la pase nada a Dudders, así que dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" finalizo sollozando con una crisis nerviosa_

"_Te lo he dicho, nada de esto hubiese pasado si al menos hubieras mostrado un mínimo de compasión por mí, sin embargo tienes razón, si estas dispuesta a que tu hijo salga ileso, cumplirás con lo que te pida, primero quiero un mesada semanal como la que tiene Dudley, es decir diez dólares semanales, además puesto que me detestan tanto como yo los detesto a ustedes estaré constantemente en mi alacena, de esa manera nos ignoraremos y no habrá problemas, el resto continuara como hasta ahora incluso seguiré ayudando en las tareas para que los vecinos no sospechen nada y ustedes tengan su preciosa vida normal"_

_Su tia asintió de manera rápida "Sin embargo, si por algún motivo siento que no vayan a cumplir con lo acordado será la vida de su hijo la que estará en juego" añadió Annabelle con un toque de peligro en su voz, y acercándose por detrás de sus cautivos insertó una jeringa en el brazo de su tía quien gritó por la impresión y saco un poco de su sangre "Si llegas a ponerte en mi contra no me va importar matarte; así que intenta cualquier cosa graciosa y será tu vida y la de tu hijo los que sufrirán las consecuencias" su tía volvió a asentir muda y muy temerosa, luego Annabelle cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia su tio "¿Comprendes esto tío Vernon?, si no cumplen mis condiciones tu mujer y tu hijo morirán, al menos espero que por el bienestar de tu familia no intentes nada estúpido"_

_Su tío asintió lentamente, y tras desatarlos, los Dursley rápidamente se alejaron de ella como si fuera una plaga, mientras que ella volvió a su alacena tranquilamente._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Recordar esa escena, le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, pues se veía que la única razón por la que habían accedido a sus demandas fue para velar por la seguridad de su hijo, de alguna manera retorcida, habría sido menos cruel si su tía Petunia le hubiera dicho que no le importara lo que hiciera a Dudley, porque entonces los maltratos que recibió de parte de ella y su esposo estarían algo justificados pues serian la obra de personas desequilibradas, sin embargo el hecho que protegieran a su hijo y estuvieran dispuestos a negociar con la fenómeno o el monstruo como le llamaban continuamente solo le dejaba con mucha rabia, inconformidad y un ansia de venganza sobre las ofensas recibidas; durante esos dos años siguientes a menudo se preguntaba si su madre también la amó y la hubiera protegido de los Dursley, no ayudaba en nada que sus tíos hubieran metido en su cabeza que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche como si fuesen solo unos irresponsables borrachos, no es que creyera ciegamente en lo que dijera su familia adoptiva pero siempre quedaba la duda. Afortunadamente todo se había aclarado, su madre murió protegiéndola de un verdadero monstruo y la había amado tanto como para no importarle su propia vida, eso la había reconfortado y entristecido por partes iguales, deseaba haberla conocido y buscar su aprobación como cualquier niña, pero eso ya no era posible, sin embargo decidió que investigaría la vida de sus padres de una u otra forma.

En retrospectiva, ella estaba muy ansiosa por el resultado, aunque no creía si podía matarlos o no, pero su acto debía ser muy convincente, pues de otra manera, solo habría ganado otra paliza, había jugado con fuego en aquella ocasión, y el espectáculo de la sangre había sido tétrico, pero sabiendo como era su familia, había aprovechado sus supersticiones en su contra, pero de alguna manera lo había logrado, ya no mas maltrato físico, además que desde el domingo de esa semana en la mesa de la cocina estaban los diez dólares, los mismos que recolectaba con avidez y que no gastaba casi para nada, después de todo eran su boleto de salida de ese horrendo lugar, durante mucho tiempo estuvo pesando si hubiera podido obtener el segundo dormitorio de Dudley en esa ocasión, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, pues si de alguna manera pudiera contactarse con servicios infantiles, estar en una alacena y tener la vieja ropa de Dudley haría mucho más creíble su historia y lo sacaría más rápido de esa casa.

Sin embargo ahora tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse, con el dinero en su bolsillo, y una pequeña bolsa donde tenía suficientes galeones para comprarse algunas cosas de utilidad, ella planeaba volver al callejón Diagon, afortunadamente, ya que habían hecho las compras temprano, era actualmente poco antes del medio día y podía volver para informarse mejor, pero tenía que prepararse mejor, pensó primero en lo que necesitaría.

Primero era su varita, que era un elemento esencial en el mundo de los magos, después el diario en donde anotó las principales direcciones y contraseñas para entrar en el callejón, sabiendo que tendría que pasar obligatoriamente por el Caldero Chorreante, decidió llevar un manto con capucha a fin de evitar ser reconocida no quería volver a ser un espectáculo de circo frente a todos esos magos.

Con ese objetivo en mente fue a la habitación de Dudley y empezó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que se acercara a lo que quería, tras unos momentos encontró un impermeable de color amarillo y viendo que se le pasaba la hora lo doblo rápidamente y lo puso en una bolsa, tras volver a verificar todos sus pertenencias salió de la casa de sus tios rumbo a la estación de buses mas cercana para que lo llevara al metro y asi dirigirse a sus destino.

A medida que caminaba por Charing Cross Road y se acercaba a su destino decidió ponerse el impermeable y entrar nuevamente al mundo mágico; era esencial el tiempo así que paso rápidamente por el pub ignorando las miradas curiosas que le echaban algunos clientes y se dirigió rápidamente a la parte trasera, en donde sacó su diario y recordó las indicaciones para entrar en el callejón que se encontraban en su diario "Para cruzar el muro de piedra, tendrás que apretar a los ladrillos correctos (tres horizontales, dos verticales…) y por arte de magia la pared se abrirá"; luego de ello se quito la capucha del impermeable y tomando un profundo suspiro camino hacia su destino con una sonrisa.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

El Callejón Diagon, era la más famosa, sino única calle donde se podían comprar los artefactos, utensilios y demás que los magos necesitaban en Londres e Inglaterra, a diferencia de otros países donde se podían hallar varios enclaves donde los magos y las brujas adquirían sus compras, el estatuto del secreto había hecho de este callejón londinense el único lugar para realizar compras.

A medida que Annabelle iba caminando observaba maravillada por este nuevo mundo al que iba a pertenecer, vio que algunas oficinas estaban abiertas, ya que esta mañana, apenas había dado un vistazo fugaz a los establecimientos, pero ahora podía observar mejor, su primera parada fue la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, desde que el niño rubio le había mencionado dicha palabra se había decidido a informarse lo mas que pudo, al entrar en la tienda pudo ver varios estantes en donde se exhibían varios tipos de escobas, al acercarse a uno de ellos podía leer claramente los distintos modelos entre los cuales la mayoría de ellos aludían a la _Barredora 7 ("Una nueva versión de tu escoba de siempre")_; la _Cometa 260 ("Vuele junto a las estrellas")_ y la _Twigger 90 (Modelo Mejorado para Principiantes)_; además de muchos equipos de mantenimiento para escobas, uniformes completos de algunos equipos famosos del juego aéreo; sin contar con la famosa _Nimbus 2000_ que se exhibía en la vitrina delantera.

Por lo que entendía Annabelle, el juego se jugaba en las escobas que se exhibían frente a ella, existían diversos equipos en este juego competitivo que seguramente generaba pasiones tal como lo era el futbol en el mundo muggle, principalmente por la multitud de gente que miraba cual lobos hambrientos a las escobas, al igual que las discusiones entre varias personas que apoyaban a los _Chudley Cannons_ y otros a las _Arpías de Holyhead_; tras ver que no conocía dato alguno de estos nombre decidió que se compraría unos libros acerca del tema para lo cual le preguntó al dependiente sobre algunos libros introductorios al tema, éste de manera amable le recomendó _'El noble deporte de los Magos' de Quintius Umgraville; 'Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda'; 'Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora'; 'El mundo de la escoba' y 'Quidditch a través de los tiempos' de Kennilworthy Whisp._

Tras anotarlos en su diario se retiró al siguiente establecimiento en donde se ubicaba las oficinas administrativas del diario _El Profeta_; después de ver a varios magos adultos comprar el diario de un dispositivo que parecía un cajero; cuando se acercó vio que el precio era de cinco knuts, los cuales pagó en el tragamonedas y recibió su copia del diario; tras darle una breve mirada al mismo y leer algunos de sus encabezados, evaluó que se trataba de un medio de comunicación que se ocupaba de temas serios, políticos y sociales, aunque no sabía si había otros diarios aparte del Profeta, pero lo leería mejor cuando tuviera tiempo y para cada palabra que desconociera compraría un libro que le explicara mejor y así no pasar vergüenza por ignorante.

Luego de ello fue al siguiente comercio, era el _Emporio de las Lechuzas_, una oscura tienda llena de ojos brillantes, en donde decidió comprar una lechuza, preguntando su precio vio que la mayoría bordeaba entre los diez y treinta galeones, sin embargo Annabelle decidió que ya que su objetivo era primero explorar antes de hacer cualquier compra además que llevar una jaula con una lechuza seria incomodo en su travesía pidió al dependiente si podía reservar una de las lechuzas, el costo era de la mitad del precio del animal escogido, por lo tras un examen minucioso escogió una lechuza de invierno blanca como la nieve que le costó treinta galeones de los cuales pago quince como adelanto, ya con su recibo bien guardado siguió su exploración.

La siguiente era la ya conocida _Flourish & Blotts_; la librería de donde había comprado sus libros para la escuela, decidió que ese sería el primer lugar donde entraría para adquirir los libros de las temáticas que necesitaría para aprender más del mundo mágico; a su frente se hallaba la tienda de instrumentos mágicos, la cual no le llamó mucho la atención debido a que se parecían demasiado a sus homólogos muggles.

Tras verificar que se había pasado casi una hora desde que había entrado al Callejón Diagon, prosiguió su camino hacia la tienda de _Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones_; se preguntó si podía adquirir túnicas para su uso diario, ya que estaba cansada de usar las ropas usadas de su obeso primo, sin embargo siguió su camino observando al frente vio una enorme heladería bajo el nombre de _Heladería Florean Fortescue_; donde decidió comprar unos helados cuando terminara su exploración y con una sonrisa en el rostro se imaginaba como de diferentes serian los sabores entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, no es como si hubiera disfrutado de una gran cantidad de helados durante su estancia con los Dursley pero si había consumido algunos después del incidente de hace dos años.

El siguiente edificio también era familiar, se trataba del Banco Gringotts donde se hallaba la bóveda con la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado y de donde sacaría algo más de efectivo para comprar los libros que necesitaría para aprender más del mundo mágico, fue allí cuando lo notó un callejón oscuro se extendía a su izquierda, era totalmente oscuro aunque más que todo se debía a las sombras que proyectaba sus propios edificios vio algunos magos internarse en el callejón, de alguna manera le parecía preocupante y un poco escalofriante, pero no había ningún aviso de prohibición para entrar pero algo no encajaba bien en sus pensamientos, puesto que aunque no hubiera ninguna prohibición tampoco es que le diera mucha confianza entrar en ese lugar; a medida que se iba acercando vio en una de las esquinas la inscripción _**"**__**Callejón Knockturn"**_; el nombre no ayudaba a despejar las dudas acerca de dicho camino, sin embargo mientras se debatía sobre si entrar o no en ese lugar una voz la sorprendió.

"Jovencita, ¿donde se encuentran sus padres?" eso la hizo voltear hacia atrás y vio que la voz pertenecía a una bella mujer de cabellera rubia que llevaba unas exquisitas túnicas que parecían de lujo, dicha dama la observaba con ojos algo curiosos al principio, pero que luego se abrieron por la sorpresa antes de continuar con la boca un poco abierta "Tu eres…"

Antes de que completara la frase los ojos de Annabelle se ampliaron y sin esperar un segundo se adentró corriendo dentro del oscuro callejón, el pavor la llenó, mientras se maldecía por lo estúpida que fue, ella era la _"La Chica que Vivió"_, una especie de heroína para el mundo mágico un montón de gente la conocía, si esa mujer la veía sola era muy probable que pensara que alguien debía estar a su cargo, si veía que efectivamente estaba sola con seguridad se contactaría con alguna autoridad y ésta eventualmente la llevaría donde los Dursley, esto ya le había ocurrido hace unos años cuando por algún azar del destino pudo escaparse de su familia adoptiva y vagaba por las calles de Londres pensando en lo que haría cuando una vecina cercana a su casa la halló y tras llevarlo a la policía fue devuelto a sus parientes quienes le dieron una soberana paliza y la mantuvieron sin alimentos por una semana.

"_¡No! ¡No hay forma en que pase por esto de nuevo! Tal vez si la despisto ella se dé por vencida, solo tengo que ocultarme bien, además es posible que ella crea que solo fue su imaginación el verme en este callejón"_ pensó con algo de angustia mientras se ocultaba junto a una vieja puerta negra que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada.

Sin embargo, ese fue su error, porque de la nada dos manos huesudas se aferraban a su cuello y una voz gutural y chillona le dijo "¡Que tenemos aca, una jovencita perdida, una jovencita sin sus padres, una jovencita cansada de vivir"

No tuvo que voltearse porque las manos que la atrapaban le dieron la vuelta y frente a ella se encontraba la mujer más horrible y espantosa que había visto en su vida, Annabelle había visto algunos disfraces de brujas por el día de Halloween y las ilustraciones que habían en los libros para niños y veía un gran parecido entre esas figuras y la mujer que estaba mirando, su piel tenía una tonalidad verde enfermiza, su nariz parecía el pico de un tucán, verrugas aparecían en varios sectores de su cara con un ojo demasiado amplio cuyo iris se movía a varios lados de manera intermitente, el otro estaba cubierto por un parpado que se encontraba cosido a la mejilla, la mera visión de esto le provocaba repugnancia y algo de miedo, el mismo que se intensificó cuando por detrás de la bruja aparecieron dos mujeres de similar apariencia.

"Yo digo que le arranquemos los ojos, tienen un bonito tono esmeralda, después de todo, dentro de poco no los necesitará" chilló una de ellas que era calva y la miraba con codicia.

"Yo quiero su piel, es joven y suave, podríamos vender sus órganos, pagarían bien por un ejemplar joven" dijo la otra mientras sostenía un cuchillo oxidado en sus manos.

"Si, tienen razón, es nuestro deber castigar a las niñas malas que no están con sus padres y que se creen valientes para entrar en este callejón" dijo la bruja que la cogía del cuello y a medida que iba hablando iba aumentando la fuerza de su agarre en un intento de asfixiarla.

En ese momento Annabelle, con la desesperación de perder su vida uso su _"magia"_ y empujó con fuerza a su atacante quien cayó hacia atrás con mucho estrepito, a su vez ella también cayó de espaldas sobre las lozas del callejón un poco aturdida por el esfuerzo, cuando trató de recuperarse y escapar fue demasiado tarde, pues aunque se había librado de una dolorosa muerte por estrangulamiento, había subestimado la velocidad de reacción de sus secuaces, pues al siguiente instante su cuello fue amenazado por el cuchillo de la otra bruja, algo que la sorprendió pues no pensó que esas mujeres tan enjutas fueran tan agiles.

"Voy a cortarte el cuello pequeña desgraciada" dijo con ira la mujer mientras presionaba el cuchillo oxidado contra su garganta.

"¡Espera, no malogres su piel!" chillo la otra bruja "La haremos chillar mientras la despellejamos viva por esta ofensa"

"¡No hay tiempo! Vamos a matarla aquí y la destrozaremos dentro" replicó la bruja del cuchillo mientras se disponía a ejecutar su acción.

Pero en ese momento pasaron varias cosas, primero el cuchillo salió despedido de la mano de la bruja y luego un fuerte impacto las golpeó por detrás haciendo que entraran en la vivienda de las brujas; Annabelle aprovechó esta distracción para alejarse rápidamente de sus atacantes y buscara refugio recostándose contra una de las paredes para evitar ser nuevamente atacada por detrás, luego observó la escena completa.

De un lado se encontraban las brujas reincorporándose con dificultad, mientras el nuevo atacante estaba obstaculizando la puerta con su presencia y en su mano se encontraba una varita, a simple vista no se podía distinguir su género pues la cubría una gruesa capa con una capucha que impedía ver sus facciones y solo dejaba ver una oscuridad total, tras recomponerse las tres mujeres vieron con cautela al agresor hasta que una de ellas procedió a gritarle

"¡Es nuestra presa! ¡Aléjate de nuestros asuntos!"

"Me iré de aquí con la jovencita y ustedes no me lo impedirán, de hecho nada me impide acabar con sus patéticas existencias si intentan algo" dijo una voz femenina que se parecía mucho a la de la mujer que la seguía, pero que estaba impregnada con una frialdad que hizo estremecer a todos en la habitación.

Tras ver su batalla casi perdida, pero sin ánimo de rendirse la bruja que me atrapó primero fue sacando lentamente su varita mientras se ocultaba detrás de sus secuaces, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer realidad sus intenciones, un haz luminoso de color verde salió de la varita de la atacante y la golpeó en pleno pecho haciendo que cayera en silencio como si le hubieran cortado los hilos invisibles que la sostenían ante las aterrorizadas miradas de sus secuaces.

La atacante volvió a apuntar su varita hacia las dos brujas restantes quienes después de un momento de confusión, la rabia ciega se apoderó de las brujas y sacaron sus varitas en un intento de enfrentar a su atacante sin embargo, dos haces de color verde que volvieron a salir de la varita de la atacante frustraron sus planes, el primer golpeó entre los ojos a la bruja que la había amenazado con el cuchillo y el segundo golpeó en el pecho a la otra bruja y en un instante la estancia quedo totalmente silenciosa.

Luego de un instante en que esa persona tuviera su mirada en los cuerpos de las tres brujas como si observara su trabajo, se volvió hacia Annabelle y quitándose la capucha reveló a la hermosa mujer que había visto en la entrada del callejón Knocturn, tenía un fino rostro pálido, su largo cabellera rubia coronaba su cabeza, pero el mejor rasgo que la destacaba eran sus ojos azules que brillaban cual zafiros y que indicaban su personalidad, pues durante unos momentos estos se mostraban fríos como describiendo una personalidad orgullosa y algo desdeñosa hacia Annabelle, para luego cambiar abandonando su frialdad y volviendo a ser vivaces dándole un toque de amabilidad a su ya exquisito rostro, Annabelle podía jurar que esta persona podía ser a la vez amable y peligrosa, un coctel con el que no quisiera estar en su lado malo, por lo que con algo de cautela se acercó a la mujer.

La mujer después de observarla detenidamente unos segundos, dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo "¡¿En que estaba pensando señorita?! Caminar sola sin sus padres o sin la compañía de un adulto en el callejón Knocturn solo puede ser calificado como la máxima irresponsabilidad que jamás haya visto nunca, ¡Tienes suerte de que haya llegado a tiempo o de lo contrario ahora estarías haciendo compañía a Merlin!"

Annabelle no sabía cómo contestar a ello así que solo pudo mascullar un leve "Gracias" antes de darse cuenta que la mujer la estaba mirando fijamente, o mejor dicho estaba mirando fijamente su frente, por lo que solo pudo suponer que estaba a punto de reconocerla y llamar a las autoridades para que nuevamente la dejasen con los Dursley.

Tras unos momentos en los que ninguna dijo nada, la mujer se recompuso y con una nota de incredulidad a la vez que asombro dijo "Sabia que no estaba equivocada, cuando te vi en la entrada del callejón, ¡Tu eres…!"

Annabelle solo podía mirar al suelo maldiciendo no haber sido más cuidadosa, ahora por su torpeza no podría seguir explorando el callejón Diagon, ni siquiera podrían comprar los libros y dudaba que el dependiente del Emporio de la Lechuzas le guardara su compra si no fuera a volver en el corto plazo, en cualquier momento la dama diría su nombre _"La Chica que Vivió"_ o cualquier otro sobrenombre por el que la conociera la gente en un intento poco delicado de recordarle que sus padres habían muerto para que ella fuera famosa.

"… la hija de Lily" culminó su frase la señora rubia.

Sorpresa, no, era más que eso, fue tan repentino y sorprendente que Annabelle volvió su vista hacia la dama y se dio cuenta que la mujer no estaba mirando su cicatriz si no estaba mirando directamente sus ojos.

"En efecto, no hay duda esos ojos verdes esmeralda los recordaría aunque sea en los confines del mundo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, Annabelle tuvo un presentimiento, frente a ella estaba una persona que la miraba como individuo y no como un objeto que observan maravillados, además parecía conocer a sus padres o tal vez a su mamá, por otra parte esta mujer era realmente poderosa y peligrosa por igual; decidió que le gustaba, además tenía un fuerte sentimiento, aunque sería mejor considerado como pálpito, que acompañar a esta persona le cambiaria la vida.

En el momento en que Annabelle cogió la mano de la mujer su vida cambió radicalmente.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

Narcissa Malfoy, se encontraba sentada dentro de una librería ojeando un libro con calma, el establecimiento donde se encontraba está ubicado en el callejón Diagon y fue abierto por primera vez al público en 1960, como una competencia directa a la conocida _Flourish & Blotts_; debido al aumento de nacidos muggles que frecuentaban el anterior comercio, sin embargo debido a la poca demanda de libros escolares que tenía cambió su temática a una mucho más variada; por supuesto cada libro allí era altamente costoso, sin embargo ofrecía mucho más calidad que su competidor además que contaba con el apoyo de los mas ricos e influyentes compradores, todos ellos pertenecientes a las familias nobles de Gran Bretaña, quienes veían en la tienda una refugio de la _"suciedad"_ que contaminaba su mundo, viendo la selecta clientela que visitaba el local, los dueños se apresuraron a añadir más servicios, como mesas de diseño exquisitos para quienes quisieran leer los libros en total comodidad antes de comprarlos y un servicio de café expreso y bocadillos para acompañar la lectura que hizo de su negocio un éxito que ni siquiera la guerra contra Voldemort pudo menguar.

Dicha tienda tenía el nombre de _"El Hechicero Errante"_; era la segunda tienda más grande del callejón Diagon solo rebasada por la banco de los magos Gringots; estaba ubicada casi al frente del mismo y desde sus ventanas se podía observar claramente las puertas del banco, por lo que era considerado un lugar perfecto para esperar a algún amigo o familiar que tenia asuntos en el banco.

Narcissa que era una clienta habitual de la tienda, tenía un apartado exclusivo dedicado enteramente a ella, una de las ventajas de pertenecer al Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black; desde que su abuelo Arcturus Black la trajo a la tienda durante el verano antes de su primer año a Hogwarts, había sido una tradición cada verano pasar un día o dos en la tienda leyendo ávidamente libros de todo tipo, aunque tenía mucha predilección por la Historia de la Magia, podría decirse que era la niña mimada del abuelo a pesar de no pertenecer a la rama principal de la familia, siempre tenía tiempo para escuchar las historias de su abuelo cuando le relataba sus luchas en la primera guerra contra Grindewald, bueno, eso era porque ella, dentro de la familia, era la más orientada a los libros, tanto que casi fue colocada en Ravenclaw, su primo Regulus también le gustaba la lectura pero era más pegado a su respectiva madre Walburga Black, a diferencia de Sirius, el hijo mayor y heredero de la familia, quien era más propenso a causar problemas dentro de la casa.

Pensar en Sirius, le causaba una profunda desazón, pues no conocía a nadie que hubiera llevado al fango el nombre de la familia de la manera en que lo hizo, primero renuncio a sus deberes de heredero y tiró por los suelos las creencias y el honor de la familia, casi tanto como su hermana Andromeda, pero al menos ella había sido totalmente fiel a sus principios, pues aunque haya cortado toda comunicación con ella, al menos sabía que era feliz en su familia y estaba viviendo tranquilamente su vida, a diferencia de Sirius que había traicionado la confianza de su otrora mejor amigo y había entregado al Señor Oscuro a su familia; ocasionando mucha muerte y destrucción, al menos ahora estaba donde debía estar, pudriéndose en la cárcel por ser un sucio traidor.

Pensar en su familia la llenaba de tristeza, lo que ya no hacia concentrarse en su lectura por lo que bajando el libro, miró con un poco de melancolía los dos asientos vacios frente a ella, recordando con nostalgia los tiempos en los que sus hermanas se sentaban allí frente a ella a veces leyendo o conversando entre ellas, disfrutando de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que ofrecía el local, Bellatrix hablaba de sus ambiciones, de cómo llegaría a ser una mujer muy respetada en la sociedad, no solo una esposa trofeo dedicada al hogar, en tanto que Andromeda su hermana gemela rebatiría sus sueños románticos de encontrar un príncipe que la llevara lejos mientras vivian aventuras y luego formaban su familia.

Era curioso como ambas cumplieron sus sueños pero de la forma más retorcida, triste y patética posible, por un lado Bellatrix llegó a ser reconocida por la sociedad, pero no fue por respeto sino por temor o terror por ser la lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro y ahora al igual que Sirius estaba en la misma prisión compartiendo el mismo destino, por otro, Andromeda, se casó con un nacido muggle en un intento por escapar de su matrimonio arreglado con el segundo hijo de Cantankerus Nott, un hombre que era más viejo que nuestro padre y que acabo muriendo unos años después durante la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro ya que se había aliado a las fuerzas oscuras, tenía el presentimiento de que Andromeda, al final no había cumplido su sueño pues era risible que alguien como Ted Tonks se ajustara a la visión del príncipe que Andromeda esperaba.

No era como si ella hubiera encontrado el amor al lado de Lucius, casi ninguna familia de sangre pura se casó por amor, sin embargo aprendieron a respetarse, a convivir, a protegerse y en última instancia también aprendieron a amarse, todo con el objetivo de proporcionar a sus hijos una protección y seguridad, y que heredaran los misterios de la magia a temprana edad, esta última tradición se había perdido después de la primera guerra contra Grindewald, lo que le hacía pensar sobre la utilidad de pertenecer a los sangre pura, pues de que valía que se jactaran de pertenecer a la élite si ellos mismos abandonaban sus principios más antiguos.

Al final toda su familia había sido destruida, una secuencia que empezó con la muerte de Regulus, una sutil advertencia de que la familia Black había elegido mal al aliarse al monstruo que era Voldemort, pues ahora era claro que su supuesta cruzada por la pureza de la sangre que tan entusiasmado tenia a todos en las primeras etapas de su lucha eran una completa mentira, pues durante esa época se produjo la mayor cantidad de extinciones de familias de sangre pura, Shafiq; McKinnon, Prewett, Dearborn; entre tantos otros, y el daño que había hecho a su familia era completamente irreparable, al final por culpa de la ambición de ese hombre todos había visto de una u otra manera destruida sus familias, por lo que no consideraba justo que _solo_ se consideraran victimas a ciertas personas, especialmente a los mestizos y nacidos muggles.

Decidió que seguir pensando en ello, solo la llevaría a una espiral de tristeza y melancolía, era mucho mejor recordar lo emocionado que había estado Draco esta mañana; a pesar de no ser la primera vez que visitaba el callejón, tal vez se debiera a que pronto estaría en la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo, Hogwarts, aunque muchos magos en el continente discutían ese punto, la verdad es que no había pruebas a favor ni en contra de dicha información por lo que no entraría en especulaciones acerca del tema.

Durante la mañana, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la tienda de _Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones_; principalmente para alejar a Draco de la tienda de escobas, mientras que ella fue a la tienda de Ollivander para ver las diferentes clases de varita, y seleccionar algunas para que fuera más sencillo comprar la de su hijo, después de unos momentos recogió a Draco de la tienda, mientras Lucius ya había comprado los libros reglamentarios, luego su pequeño los llevó arrastrando hacia la tienda de escobas, pero afortunadamente la visita duro poco pues aun había que hacer muchas compras para sus útiles de la escuela, incluso le compraron un búho personal, al que denominó _Hermes_, el hermoso animal fue enviado a la mansión junto con las demás compras por sus elfos domésticos.

Tras resolver unos asuntos en Gringotts, Lucius le hizo una propuesta a Draco, ya que era el año de su ingreso a Hogwarts, lo llevaría a conocer el Ministerio de Magia, sus diferentes departamentos y con un poco de suerte almorzarían con el ministro en persona, su hijo completamente emocionado fue con su marido mientras ella les dijo que se quedaría en el _"El Hechicero Errante"_; antes de volver a la mansión, Lucius que sabía de su tradición anual se despidió de ella con un casto beso, después de todo se encontraban frente a la gente y debían demostrar la educación de los sangre pura, ella por su parte se despidió de Draco con un abrazo para luego observarlos desaparecerse rumbo a su destino.

Era poco mas de la una de la tarde como verificaría en su fino reloj de oro, por lo que decidió ir a tomar un delicioso helado en la _Heladería Florean Fortescue_; cuando de pronto vio parada a una niña casi de la edad de Draco aunque un poco más pequeña que su hijo, sus ropas dejaban mucho que desear, pues el único indicio del sexo de la menor era su larga cabellera negra totalmente lacia que caía por su espalda, la ropa que vestía era demasiado holgada para ella dándole un aspecto lamentable, era obvio que era muy vieja y además le pertenecía a un varón principalmente por los detalles casi ofensivos que se figuraban en la polera que usaba la niña, y a menos que se tratara de una nueva moda muggle, barbaros como siempre, la vestimenta era un completo insulto al buen vestir y dudaba que una hija de magos fuera a usar esa aberración.

Eso planteaba un nuevo problema si era hija de muggles debía estar acompañada por un asesor mágico y junto a sus padres, esto debido a su poco conocimiento de los peligroso que podía ser el callejón que estaba mirando con curiosidad, personalmente no le importaba la niña, después de todo era responsabilidad de los padres ser cuidadosos, sin embargo, no le deseaba ni siquiera a su peor enemigo que su hijo o hija entrara al callejón sin protección, por lo que decidió intervenir.

"Jovencita, ¿donde se encuentran sus padres?" dijo en forma tentativa, lo que hizo que la niña volteara en su dirección, sin embargo antes de ir donde ella, algo la sorprendió en sobremanera, los ojos de la niña, de un color que nunca esperó ver de nuevo, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la observaron con temor, tal fue su conmoción que si las personas la hubieran visto seria la vergüenza de los sangre pura pues su boca se abrió mucho mas de lo elegantemente permitido "Tu eres…".

Sin embargo, su cavilación tuvo consecuencias, la niña entró corriendo en el callejón Knocturn y Narcissa lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla

"_¿Acaso la asusté? No voy a perdonarme nunca si por mi culpa ella muere, estoy seguro que Lily se almorzaría mi corazón si algo le pasa a su hija, ¡Debo encontrarla lo más pronto posible!"_ eran los desesperados pensamientos de Narcissa mientras conjuraba una capa oscura y se adentraba en el callejón.

Sin embargo su búsqueda fue un poco frustrante pues no hallaba a la pequeña por ningún lado, hasta que una pequeña explosión de magia la alertó y vio una escena preocupante, la niña era amenazada por tres brujas y una de ellas tenía un cuchillo oxidado justo en su cuello, por un instante se preguntó cómo pudo haberlas pasado por alto ya que había pasado prácticamente justo a su costado; decidió que eso no era importante en estos momentos ya que la vida de la niña estaba en riesgo, por lo que sacó su varita y se dirigió a ellas.

En el momento en que la bruja del cuchillo levantó el mismo, Narcissa disparó el hechizo de desarme directo al arma haciéndola volar y antes de que se recuperaran pronunció el hechizo de expulsión, con el que empujó a las cuatro personas dentro de la ruinosa casa de donde parecía que habían salido las brujas y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, con mucha cautela y con un hechizo en los labios listo para arremeter contra sus oponentes.

Al entrar en la casucha vio de un lado apoyada contra una de las paredes a la niña y a las tres brujas al frente de ella, Narcissa confiaba en que su capucha ocultara su identidad el mayor tiempo posible, la intimidación puede resultar en ocasiones y otorga ventaja a la hora de luchar contra magos o brujas oscuras, hasta que una de ellas armada de un inusitado valor gritó "¡Es nuestra presa! ¡Aléjate de nuestros asuntos!"

"_¡¿Presa?! Si Lily estuviera aquí ya hubiera desfigurado a aquella bruja aun más de lo que estaba o como mínimo le hubiera cortado la lengua"_ pensó Narcissa con disgustó y también intuyó que si reclamaban una posesión debían estar pensando en ella como un posible competidor para sus oscuros negocios, algo que utilizaría a su favor de ser posible.

"Me iré de aquí con la jovencita y ustedes no me lo impedirán, de hecho nada me impide acabar con sus patéticas existencias si intentan algo" dijo con la voz más fría que pudo utilizar, sin embargo tras un momento en que las brujas parecían rendirse vio a una de ellas intentar sacar su varita oculta por sus secuaces, y digo intentó porque Narcissa usó la maldición asesina de forma verbal la misma que la golpeó justo en el pecho de la bruja quien se cayó hacia atrás.

Ese acto terminó cualquier negociación que hubiera acontecido entre ellas, por lo que antes que reaccionaran volvió a usar la misma maldición en las dos brujas y eliminando la amenaza que suponían, por lo general ella no desea usar la maldición pero mentiría si dijera que fue la primera vez que la utilizó después de todo era parte de las enseñanzas de la familia Black, incluso su hermana Andromeda la utilizó numerosas veces durante la primera guerra contra el Señor Oscuro.

Después de ver detenidamente a las tres brujas muertas, las reconoció, ellas habían sido la portada en _El Profeta _durante las últimas semanas, eran un verdadero peligro incluso para la sociedad de los magos, aunque sus ataques estaban centrados en las casas de los nacidos muggle, solo era por falta de oportunidades, los aurores se habían puesto en marcha para intentar buscarlas e incluso muchas familias entre los sangre pura habían apoyado un incremento en los fondos para la _Oficina de Aurores_ mediante un voto sorpresivo en la cámara del _Wizengamot_, el mensaje era claro no iban a permitir a ninguna bruja que atentara contra los hijos de los magos.

Tras reconocerlas solo pudo sentirse angustiada si es que Draco con lo curioso e impulsivo que era se hubiese metido en el callejón Knocturn, hubiese sido fatal para él, esa era una de las razones por las que Lucius no lo acompañó hasta el callejón.

Luego de quitarse la capucha Narcissa le dio un vistazo a la niña que se encontraba recostada contra la pared y que le veía con ojos algo atemorizados, al ver que quizá le tenia miedo relajo su postura y dando un profundo suspiro le dijo "¡¿En que estaba pensando señorita?! Caminar sola sin sus padres o sin la compañía de un adulto en el callejón Knocturn solo puede ser calificado como la máxima irresponsabilidad que jamás haya visto nunca, ¡Tienes suerte de que haya llegado a tiempo o de lo contrario ahora estarías haciendo compañía a Merlin!"

Ante sus palabras la niña solo pudo mascullar algo ininteligible pero que se parecía mucho a un gracias, imaginó que la niña ha podido estar muy avergonzada para responder apropiadamente, a pesar de ello, sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo como si fuesen lumbreras en la oscuridad circundante lo que confirmó sus dudas "Sabia que no estaba equivocada, cuando te vi en la entrada del callejón, ¡Tu eres…!"

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca la niña bajó la mirada al suelo como si estuviera avergonzada y había un cierto dolor en sus ojos, eso confundió un poco a Narcissa, sin embargo concluyó su frase "… la hija de Lily"

La niña rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia ella, con la sorpresa pintada en todo su rostro, lo que hizo preguntarse a Narcissa si la hija de su amiga no sufría de algún desorden mental pues esos cambios de ánimo eran poco frecuentes y eso que Narcissa había vivido gran parte de su vida con un persona que sería la definición más cercana a locura como era su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange.

"En efecto, no hay duda esos ojos verdes esmeralda los recordaría aunque sea en los confines del mundo" continuó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la hija de Lily se acercaba a ella y cogía su mano.

"Es un placer conocerte al fin, señorita Potter, pero debo ocuparme de algo, primero…"

"Annabelle" dijo la niña mirándola fijamente.

"¿Perdón?" dijo un poco confundida Narcissa

"Mi nombre es Annabelle, Señora… uhm?" dijo la niña sin saber cómo continuar, a lo cual Narcissa respondió con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, presentemos nuevamente, señorita Annabelle, un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy, pero por favor llámeme Narcissa o Cissa"

"Entendido, señora Narcissa" dijo Annabelle con una pequeña reverencia para luego mirar hacia los cuerpos de las brujas "Esas mujeres ¿están muertas?"

"Si, pero no es nada que no se merecieran, así que no te preocupes" dijo Narcissa, a lo que Annabelle la miró con algo de duda "Te lo explicaré en breves momentos" continuo mientras se despojaba de su capa y la tiraba al lugar donde se encontraban las brujas.

Después de ello, Narcissa apuntó con su varita en dirección de los cuerpos de las brujas y con un movimiento fluido trasformó los cuerpos de las brujas y su propia capa en cuatro monedas de bronce del diámetro de pelotas de beisbol, las mismas que cogió y las puso en su bolso del que recién había tomado nota Annabelle.

Tras finalizar el hechizo que la niña observó con mucho interés, la dama con una seña hizo que Annabelle fuera hacia su lado no sin antes mirar a su alrededor si durante la pelea había dejado caer algo de la bolsa de plástico donde llevaba sus pertenencias.

"Annabelle, sujétate fuertemente a mi brazo, no te sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendido?" dijo Narcissa con firmeza a lo que la joven Annabelle asintió

Poco después quedo claro el porqué de dicha indicación pues Annabelle sintió como si estuviera en un tubo que la oprimía y a la vez la succionaba hacia algún lugar, con sus ojos cerrados apenas pudo captar dicha sensación que acabó muy pronto; cuando Annabelle decidió abrir sus ojos, ya no se encontraban en la casucha vieja y maloliente sino que habían regresado a la entrada del callejón Knocturn, el mismo sitio donde había conocido a Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bien, señorita Annabelle ¿le importaría acompañarme a comer unos helados?"

Narcissa solo pudo observar con deleite la clara sonrisa en el rostro de la niña.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

La _Heladería Florean Fortescue_ era un comercio que abrió sus puertas cinco años después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, cuando el entonces joven Florean Fortescue compró el local al antiguo dueño Antonin Dearborn, que ya tenía más de noventa años de edad y cuyo único hijo y heredero Caradoc Dearborn murió durante la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, viejo y sin ilusiones en la vida, el viejo vendió su posesión más preciada al joven mago.

Florean remodeló completamente la antigua tienda del viejo Antonin, la cual consistía en una respetable barbería cuya clientela estaba dirigida a los nobles sangre pura que hacían sus compras en el callejón Diagon o que se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia, y que había funcionado desde el siglo XVII, años en que el negocio fue la sensación del momento.

Para 1986, la sensación de seguridad en el callejón Diagon era alta sin embargo parecía algo embotada por la posguerra, ya no era la usual calle bulliciosa que muchas magos recordaban, viendo este clima, Florean decidió que su tienda seria el principio de una nueva era, una en la que los años de oro del callejón volvieran a brillar con igual o mayor intensidad, por lo que tras ver los tipos de negocio que había en el callejón se inspiró en el servicio que ofrecía _"El Hechicero Errante"_; la famosa tienda exclusiva de los sangre pura.

Decidió que ofrecería un servicio de helados y tortas tan exquisitas que incluso los remilgados sangre pura irían al local, además que su mercado estaría orientado al público infantil y juvenil que no ponían tanta pega a la hora de disfrutar un buen postre después de un larga jornada de compras escolares y un lugar de encuentro fresco para jóvenes parejas que era diferente a la enfermedad acaramelada que había en Hogsmeade, aun tenia que descubrir por qué a las chicas les gustaba esa tienda en especial.

Habiendo comprado el establecimiento en enero del año 86, tuvo las refacciones y remodelaciones preparadas para fines de junio y abrió triunfalmente el 31 de julio del mismo año, desde ese día las ventas fueron fenomenales, incluso tuvo fotografías cuando los ministros, Millicent Bagnold y el actual Cornelius Fudge fueron a tomar sus helados y las fotografías amplificadas de ambas ocasiones estaban colgadas cerca del mostrador de su tienda para gran orgullo de su dueño.

Era en este establecimiento, donde Narcissa había llevado a Annabelle a tomar unos helados a la par que conversaban mas cordialmente de los eventos del pasado; Narcissa también tenía un apartado en la tienda ya que no deseaba que ninguna persona curiosa fuera a molestarlos durante su plática.

Annabelle miró con curiosidad la carta de la tienda y miró asombrada los nombres de sabores que nunca antes había probado, finalmente se decidió por un _Galleon Imperial de Cuatro Sabores, Menta Refrescante, Viaje Lunar, Sauco y Rosa Negra_, que junto a un _Pudin Imperial de Chocolate recubierto de Fudge_ fue su pedido final, Narcissa en cambio pidió un _Crepe de chocolate tiramisú éclair marron carrot glacé_, todos eran nombres extraños pero los juzgaría por su sabor en algún momento.

Una vez que sus pedidos llegaron empezó la conversación.

"Señora Narcissa, quisiera agradecerle por haberme salvado de esas brujas, no se que hubiese sido de mí sin su ayuda" dijo Annabelle tratando de sonar serena tras la traumática experiencia que había supuesto el hecho que casi pierde la vida en su primer dia en el mundo mágico.

"No te preocupes, eso era algo que debía hacerse, ellas eran criminales buscadas por los Aurores para ser apresadas o muertas en el acto, algo un poco inusual pero acorde a sus crimines, si tuviera _El Profeta_ a la mano te lo mostraría" dijo Narcissa.

Tras escuchar un nombre familiar, Annabelle buscó rápidamente en su bolsa y encontró el diario y se lo pasó a una sorprendida Narcissa.

"¡No pensé que supieras de los medios de prensa en el mundo mágico! Eres sorprendente Annabelle" dijo Narcissa mientras ojeaba rápidamente el diario y tras encontrar la página se la mostró a la niña quien se apresuró a leer

**==============O===============**

_**EL PROFETA  
>31 de julio de 1991<strong>_

"_**LAS TRES OSCURAS" SIGUEN DESAPARECIDAS**_

_**Por Helbert Spleen**_

_Desde el incidente que involucró a la familia Clearwater, el día 01 de junio, en donde las tres brujas que aparecen en la foto fueron avistadas mientras degollaban al joven hijo de la pareja, Dennis Clearwater de (5) años de edad, hermano de la señorita Penélope Clearwater (14) años de edad, quien este año va a cursar su cuarto año en la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los padres de los menores confrontaron a las atacantes, sin embargo al ser muggles fueron rápidamente superados por la desalmadas brujas._

_El Señor Jhonnas Clearwater vivió lo suficiente para donar sus memorias lo que llevó a la identificación de las brujas, desde El Profeta lamentamos la muerte de la familia de la señorita Clearwater, de quien se ha sabido que está en Servicios Infantiles, en recuperación debido a la traumática experiencia, todo debidamente costeado por el Ministerio de Magia, este incidente se suma a la larga serie de desapariciones de niños e incluso bebes que han tenido lugar desde marzo de 1990 y que en un principio se atribuían a los hombres lobos, y cuyo punto álgido tuvo lugar a mediados del año pasado cuando el bebe de Walden Macnair, un prominente funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta la fecha._

_En una rápida reunión de la cámara del Wizengamot, se aprobó por unanimidad un aumento en el presupuesto de la Oficina de Aurores, además que se conminó al Jefe de la Oficina, Rufus Scrimgeour, para que en cooperación con la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones, realicen los esfuerzos necesarios para capturar con prontitud a estas criminales; incluso si tuviesen que usar la fuerza letal en contra de aquellas que buscan cortar las raíces de nuestra sociedad._

_En una conferencia de prensa, la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; Amelia Bones informó de la posibilidad de que el trió de brujas conocidas actualmente como "Las Tres Oscuras" estén utilizando el encantamiento desilusionador para acercarse sigilosamente a las viviendas de sus víctimas, y aunque se desconocen realmente sus motivos, se especula que es posible que se usen a los inocentes niños para rituales oscuros o para venta de sus órganos a traficantes que los comerciarían fuera del país, fuera como fuera, Madam Bones ha dispuesto constantes redadas por todo el país y se espera que en las próximas días se realice la captura de tan desalmadas brujas._

_Mientras tanto, se conmina a los padres de hijos mágicos, que realicen una constante vigilancia sobre sus pequeños hasta que pase la amenaza y que avisen de cualquier movimiento sospechoso directamente a la Oficina de Aurores, mientras tanto diversas empresas relacionadas al rubro de la seguridad domiciliaria han decidido bajar sus precios para los artículos anti-desilusionadores._

_Sobre los medios para contactar a la Oficina de Aurores vaya a la página 2  
>Sobre los logros de Amelia Bones vaya a la página 27<br>Para comprar artículos de seguridad para vivienda vaya a nuestra sección de Variedades_

**==============O===============**

Tras terminar de leer el artículo, Annabelle sintió como si un objeto contundente hubiese golpeado su estomago, el hecho que hubiese estado en las garras de esas tres brujas la atemorizaba enormemente. De hecho, cuanto era la probabilidad que se encontrara justamente con esas asesinas brutales.

"Es comprensible que estés confundida, pero lo bueno es que todo ya pasó y esas horribles maleantes jamás dañaran a ningún infante más" la voz de Narcissa era totalmente clara y le tranquilizaba mucho el hecho que la hubiese ayudado

"Gracias una vez más, pero recuerdo que mi pequeña lucha fue en pleno callejón, si eran tan buscadas ¿no debió alguien más ayudarme?"

"Es posible que haya dos respuestas posibles a tu pregunta, la primera es que no hayan visto la pelea" dijo Narcissa ante la mirada de duda que tenia Annabelle continuó "de hecho yo misma, no pude verlas a ustedes hasta que sentí un pequeño pulso de magia y entonces aparecieron ustedes, y gracias a ello pude ayudarte, en otras palabras, ellas te habían puesto tras un hechizo desilusionador y algo afectó la magia usada e hizo que el hechizo se rompiera"

"¿Hechizo Desilusionador?" preguntó Annabelle ante el nuevo término.

"¡Oh! Mi error, El hechizo desilusionador es básicamente un hechizo que te permite camuflarte con el ambiente, como un camaleón, es un hechizo muy delicado y pocos magos pueden hacerlo con destreza" explicó Narcissa con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Annabelle tenía sus propios pensamiento, si ellas estaban camufladas con el entorno, eso significaba que eran invisibles y "algo" tuvo que perturbar el hechizo, la niña conectó los puntos ya que en su desesperación utilizó su poder para alejarse de la bruja y estaba casi segura que eso era el motivo de la perturbación, sin embargo optó por guardárselo de momento mientras evaluaba a su salvadora

"¿Y cuál es su otra teoría, Señora Narcissa?" preguntó rápidamente para continuar la conversación.

"Bueno, eso sería el lugar del ataque, el callejón Knocturn es muy peligroso incluso sin esas brujas rondando por allí, y existe una regla tácita en que cada uno maneja sus asuntos en ese lugar, es por ello que es deber de los padres no dejar que sus hijos vayan solos a ese lugar" dijo Narcissa de manera seria.

Tras un momento en donde ambas disfrutaron de sus pedidos, Annabelle preguntó con mucha timidez "Señora Narcissa, cuando me salvaste de aquellas brujas, me llamaste la hija de Lily, yo… uhm… hace apenas unas horas que aprendí algo de mis padres, aunque mencionaron que tenía los ojos de mi madre es poco lo que se de ellos, mas que mi madre fue buena en encantamientos y mi padre en transformaciones, ¿podria decirme como conoce a mi madre?"

"Es una pena que sepas tan poco de tus padres, aunque conozco mas a tu madre que a tu padre, desde que ella fue mi amiga durante los años de colegio" dijo Narcissa mirándola fijamente con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Sabes, toda tu apariencia es igual a la tu madre a tu edad, de hecho, si en lugar de tu cabello negro tuvieses un pelo rojo serias una copia idéntica de tu madre, bueno eso y las gafas que llevas, son casi el único recordatorio de tu padre en el aspecto físico" tras ello hizo una pausa a medida que ordenaba sus recuerdos y sus ojos denotaban algo de nostalgia.

"La primera vez que conocí a tu madre fue durante el expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que nos lleva a la escuela, me la presentó un chico que ahora es el padrino de mi hijo, al inicio no nos llevábamos muy bien, sin embargo a pesar de pertenecer a dos casas diferentes, ella demostró que aparte de ser muy brillante era también una excelente amiga y confidente" Narcissa al ver lo interesada que estaba Annabelle prosiguió con su relato.

"Lily no solo era buena en encantamientos, era mucho mejor en pociones, sabía elaborarlas incluso sin las instrucciones de los libros, aunque eso fue en quinto año, tampoco se daba mal la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ella siempre ponía el máximo esfuerzo en lo que se proponía y debido a ello fue nombrada Premio Anual en su séptimo año"

Tras dar una mordida a su crepe siguió contando

"A ella le gustaba la Astronomía y de alguna manera que nunca sabré se escapaba del castillo a mirar las estrellas, recuerdo también que ingresó al club de Gobstones y nos arrastró allí, para que la acompañáramos, recuerdo cuando le dije "No voy a meterme en ese club tan aburrido" y ¿sabes lo que tu madre me contestó?" a lo que Annabelle negó con la cabeza muy emocionada.

"Me dijo _"O te unes al club o te hechizaré para que te confieses a Peter Pettigrew delante de toda la escuela a la hora del almuerzo"_ recuerdo que me dio tanto miedo que estuvo toda ida durante la explicación de las reglas del juego tanto que al terminar el primer partido estaba tan sucia que tuvo que ducharme hasta tres veces para sacarme el olor nauseabundo de mi ropa y cara, no recuerdo haber estado tan avergonzada en toda mi vida, pero valió la pena ¿sabes?, ese juego puede ser muy relajante y me ayudo mucho durante la época de exámenes"

"Esto, ¿Qué son los gobstones?"

"El gobstones es un antiguo juego mágico parecido a las canicas, la principal diferencia es que cada vez que se gana un punto, la piedra ganadora lanza un líquido nauseabundo a la cara del perdedor. De hecho si tenemos tiempo compraremos un juego de gobstones para enseñarte el juego y así puedas evaluarlo tu misma ¿quieres?"

"Si, si quiero" fue la respuesta de Annabelle emocionada por jugar algo a lo que su madre estaba tan aficionada.

"Volviendo al tema, yo no fui la única amiga de tu madre, éramos un grupo de cuatro chicas de la misma edad, Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Marianne McKinnon y Alice Prewett, éramos conocidas como las "Reinas de Hielo" y éramos la contraposición a la panda de inadaptados que eran conocidos como los "Merodeadores", ahora que recuerdo trataré de ponerme en contacto con Marianne, su hija mayor estará cursando su primer año también, seria agradable que la conocieras".

A medida que iban disfrutando lentamente sus pedidos fueron conversando de todo aquello que Narcissa sabía de Lily, cuando vieron el reloj ya faltaba poco para las cuatro y el sol estaba empezando a despuntar; fue en ese momento en que Harry viendo lo tarde que era le dijo a Narcissa "Se está haciendo un poco tarde, le agradezco por haberme contado acerca de mi madre, pero debo realizar unas compras, he reservado una lechuza y… uhm… ¿señora Narcissa, sabe de algún lugar donde pueda alojarme?" le preguntó con duda.

Tras pensar un poco, Narcissa le respondió "Está el Caldero Chorreante, donde puedes alquilar una habitación ¿Por qué la pregunta?; de seguro tus encargados te pueden recoger o te puedo llevar con ellos"

A pesar de estas palabras, Narcissa sabía que algo andaba mal, siendo su vestimenta el primer indicio de un supuesto maltrato hacia la menor, el hecho que durante la conversación, Annabelle no había mencionado nada acerca de su infancia y mucho menos el hecho de conocer a su madre, ya había alertado sus sentidos, por lo que únicamente preguntó lo que ya sospechaba.

La expresión avergonzada y un poco distante de la niña que hacia unos instantes escuchaba maravillada la historia de su madre, solo confirmó sus sospechas.

Annabelle, por su parte, se debatía internamente sobre si contarle o no a la señora amiga de su madre acerca de su tratamiento con los Dursley, viendo su incomodidad Narcissa presionó un poco mas para que la niña se confesara, de hecho se había hecho una idea general de lo que pasaba, puesto que durante la conversación había utilizado _Legeremencia_, pero de manera sutil, sorprendentemente eran pocos lo recuerdos que pudo leer, al parecer Annabelle tenía mucho potencial en las artes mágicas de la mente, algo que la ayudaría a entrenar si tuviera la oportunidad.

"¿Pasa algo malo?; no te contengas, si me lo dices voy hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarte, así que por favor deja de tratar de resolverlo tú sola, a veces es bueno confiar en las personas correctas" Narcissa no quería hacerlo pero uso algunos pequeños encantos de compulsión para que Annabelle aceptara la ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Annabelle tenía una discusión en su propia cabeza para decidir si confiar o no en Narcissa, hasta que al final tomó una resolución en su propia mente _"Se lo diré, me arriesgaré una vez más, si resulta que al final no se soluciona nada, solo habré confirmado que los adultos no me van a ayudar y que no debo confiar jamás en ellos"_; cuando enfrentó con su vista a su salvadora, a Narcissa ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza las consecuencias que una mala decisión que pudiera costarle al mundo mágico.

"Está bien, seré sincera con usted, es la primera vez que cuento todo esto pero le pediría que esto quedase entre nosotras, y que si hay soluciones a mis problemas fuesen hechos de la manera más discreta posible, he tenido ya muchas malas experiencias en mi vida"

"No te preocupes, solo cuéntame lo que sientas que puedas revelarme"

Fue en ese instante, en que Annabelle le contó toda su vida, al menos lo que recordaba de su estancia con los Dursley, desde que tenía uso de razón, los maltratos que recibía durante sus primeros años, como en la escuela era poco apreciado debido a la actitud matonesca de su obeso primo Dudley, como tenía que usar la ropa usada de su primo, sin que nunca alguna vez le compraran ropa para ella, la humillación que recibia de otros niños y como los vecinos la veian como un bicho raro, le contó la mayor parte de su vida a excepción del incidente de hace dos años.

A medida que Annabelle se iba desahogando, en ocasiones con lagrimas rebeldes que buscaban salir de sus ojos, Narcissa se encontraba asqueada, debatiéndose entre la furia y la tristeza, por la infancia perdida de la hija de su amiga, al ser de una familia tradicional con respecto a las creencias a los muggles, ella había sido aleccionada por sus padres acerca de la rareza de los muggles, le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Lily convencerla de que las personas no mágicas eran iguales a los magos a su manera, odiaban, amaban y siempre le decía de lo emocionados que estaban sus padres porque su hija era una bruja; de no haber sido por esto, ella tal vez se hubiese unido a la cruzada del Señor Oscuro, le debía mucho a ella y a su memoria, por lo que ayudaría a su hija a integrarse al mundo de la magia de la mejor manera posible.

Narcissa recordaba que cuando el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, muchas personas pidieron ver a su salvadora, sin embargo Dumbledore jamás dio una respuesta contundente y muchas familias de magos se miraban recelosas sobre si habían tomado la custodia de la bebe y tiempo después el tema fue perdiendo interés hasta que fue eventualmente olvidado o tal vez _convenientemente_ olvidado.

Decidió que no era tiempo para ello, pues Annabelle ya le estaba contando como Hagrid le había contado acerca de sus orígenes como bruja, llegado a ese punto ella estaba totalemente anonadada, y decidió preguntar para confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y que se negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

"Annabelle, quiero que me confirmes algo ¿fue Hagrid quien te entregó la carta y quien te acompañó a tus compras?" preguntó Narcissa con una total seriedad en su rostro.

La forma cómo hizo esa pregunta, confundió a Annabelle, quien se encontraba algo resignada a que sus temores con respecto al llamado Guardian de las Llaves fuera cierta.

"Si, fue él, debo suponer por su pregunta que no debía ser la persona que me introdujera al mundo mágico ¿verdad?" dijo Annabelle con cautela.

"Todo mago que ha crecido con muggles, es decir los hijos de muggles, reciben la visita de la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall, cuando ella no está disponible envían a un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, esto es porque existen protocolos para que los padres de los niños magos sepan en qué consiste el poder de sus hijos, y se les brinde la seguridad adecuada con respecto a los riesgos que supone el mundo de la magia, este verano, por ejemplo, se dio la directiva de informar de "Las Tres Oscuras" a todos los menores y que el respectivo funcionario que acompañara a los niños no se despegaran de ellos. Todo esto lo sé porque mi esposo es parte de la Junta de Gobernadores de la escuela"

"Bueno, técnicamente Hagrid me acompañó a mi casa, pero sentí que no me había dado toda la información al respecto de este mundo, por lo que decidí investigar por mi cuenta" dijo Annabelle un poco azorada por su decisión.

"En verdad eso fue brillante de tu parte, lo único que no sabias fue el hecho del peligro que corrias en el callejón, si ese idiota hubiese hecho su trabajo no habrias sido tan imprudente, pero hay algo extraño aparte de tu lista de útiles ¿no hizo que compraras los libros introductorios?" dijo Narcissa con un poco de extrañeza.

"¿Había libros introductorios? solo compramos los libros de la lista de la escuela" respondió Annabelle con un poco de ira en su voz.

Narcissa se talló la parte superior de la nariz mientras pensaba en alguna forma de resolver todo lo extraño que había pasado con Annabelle, es evidente que alguien quería que Annabelle llegara lo mas desinformada posible a la escuela y el nombre de Hagrid se vinculaba automáticamente a otro, el director de la escuela Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, se puso a pensar sobre que interés tendría Dumbledore sobre la joven, tendría que hablar con Marianne al respecto, ella podría desenmascarar rápidamente este embrollo y dar más luces sobre el extraño comportamiento del director, sólo esperaba contactar con ella antes que Annabelle fuera a Hogwarts.

Luego de reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta de la cara abatida de Annabelle, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella dijo "Bueno, algo sospechaba ya Hagrid no parecía contar con las credenciales para mostrarme el mundo de la magia"

"¿Piensas en algo en particular?"

"No, simplemente estaba pensando en que Hagrid es una persona incapaz de tener malas intensiones hacia mí, de hecho estaba muy emocionado por mostrarme el mundo mágico, sin embargo era un tanto despistado, pero eso es culpa de quien lo envió, sabiendo que no tenía los conocimientos necesarios" dijo Annabelle con calma.

Narcissa se sorprendió por la capacidad analítica de la niña, sin embargo estaba segura que Lily estaría orgullosa y triste a la vez, ya que los ojos esmeraldas de Annabelle tenían un toque oscuro cada vez que hacia dichos análisis que excedían por mucho la capacidad normal de una niña de su edad, y se preguntaba cuanto había afectado a su infancia el hecho de vivir con unos parientes que la trataban cruelmente, ella apenas poseía unos jirones de inocencia infantil, que se perderían mucho mas antes que los demás niños de su edad.

En su opinión los niños debían disfrutar de sus vidas antes de que las preocupaciones de la adultez tocaran su puerta, sin embargo, si esto no era posible, lo menos que podía hacer era darle todas las armas que necesitara para enfrentarse a su cruda realidad, de hecho, debido a su capacidad de razonamiento, de seguro quedaría clasificada en Ravenclaw o Slytherin, de ser así su vida de dificultades solo acababa de iniciar, de la forma en que se encontraba sería destrozada por la crueldad de ambas casas.

Era bien sabido que existía mucho acoso en la casa de Ravenclaw, muchos cerebritos que veían en sus congéneres una competencia que debían aplastar, eran buenos ocultando evidencias que los vincularan, ventajas de tener un cerebro superior a la media, mientras que en Slytherin, todavía existían vástagos de los más peligrosos mortifagos, ahora que su _querido Señor Oscuro_ había desaparecido buscarían vengarse de la famosa _Niña Que Vivió_, en ese caso no había alternativa, Annabelle tendría que conocer a sus futuros aliados de manera que pudiera hacer frente a sus enemigos, aunque un par de maleficios no le caería nada mal, por lo que la llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy para enseñarle en tiempo record lo que su madre le hubiera enseñado.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no notó que Annabelle la miraba fijamente. "¿Pasa algo, señorita Narcissa?" preguntó confundida.

"No, no es nada realmente estaba pensando que serás clasificado en Ravenclaw o Slytherin" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante la mención de la casa de Slytherin, a Annabelle se le ensombreció la cara, "Esa es otra duda que tengo, cuando le pregunté a Hagrid el mencionó que el hombre que mató a mis padres, estuvo en la casa de Slytherin y prácticamente pintó la casa como si toda la maldad se reunía allí"

En esta ocasión fue el turno de enojarse de Narcissa, cómo se atrevía a envenenar la mente de una niña a ese idiota "Es por eso que esa persona es inadecuada para el trabajo, te voy a explicar cuales son las cuatro casas, primero la casa del valor, Gryffindor, en ella vas a encontrar a la mayoría de gente que pertenece a la Luz del Mundo Mágico, casi la mayoría de los estudiantes que pertenecen a esa casa son valientes, sin embargo, son el mismo tipo de persona que pega primero y pregunta después, son impulsivos y temerarios, porque no debes olvidar que valentía sin razonamiento solo es estupidez; la siguiente casa es Hufflepuff, es una casa tranquila, y cien por ciento leales a sus compañeros de casa, al ser una casa del tipo _normal_, no muchos alcanzan la gloria y existe mucho prejuicio contra ellos ya que los tildan de inútiles, no tanto sin razón, porque casi siempre han quedado últimos en las competencias contra las demás casas; la tercera casa es Ravenclaw, la casa del conocimiento y el ingenio, en su mayoría vas a encontrar allí a gente dispuesta a investigar las fuentes de la magia, sin embargo son muy celosos con sus investigaciones y a menudo tienden a acosar a sus propios compañeros, y por último Slytherin, esa casa ha sido vilipendiada siempre, así que no te sorprenda si son aislados por las demás casas, y casi siempre toman la culpa en una pelea, la vida nunca es justa para un Slytherin, esa casa es conocida por la ambición, debido a la misma es que han salido muchos magos oscuros, me sorprende que tengan la hipocresía de tildarnos de oscuros cuando ellos nos aíslan y solo esperan con impaciencia que nos desviemos del camino para confirmar que tenían razón sobre lo que creían de nosotros" terminó Narcissa con un toque de ira y frialdad

Annabelle reflexionó sobre todo lo que le había dicho y le recordó mucho a la situación que vivía con los Dursley, durante toda la vida le habían tratado de manera infrahumana y cuando reaccionó a sus agresiones solo pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, además que durante los siguientes meses le evitaron peor que una plaga, lo que había dicho Narcissa era verdad, la gente creaba a sus propios demonios y luego los culpaban de las desgracias sin siquiera preguntarse cómo es que las cosas terminaron únicamente se dedicaban a juzgar los resultados sin preocuparse del proceso y de esa manera el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez.

"¿Señora Narcissa, fuiste una estudiante de la casa de Slytherin?" pregunto con curiosidad Annabelle

"Por supuesto que si, por eso me veo obligada a defender a mi casa de las calumnias de otras personas, siendo que una de mis mejores amigas, tu madre, quedó en Gryffindor" respondió Narcissa sorprendiendo a la niña.

"¿Se pueden hacer amigos en diferentes casas?" preguntó una asombrada Annabelle.

"Por supuesto, de hecho recuerdas lo que hablamos, Lily era Gryffindor; Marianne era Ravenclaw; Alice era Hufflepuff y yo era Slytherin, no es algo común pero tampoco es raro, así no te sientas cohibida de hablar con miembros de otras casas, sin importar lo que digan los demás, es algo que tú debes decidir, ya que es tu vida"

Tras pensar un poco en todo lo que había descubierto y sonrió, en menos de unas cuantas horas había satisfecho su curiosidad en gran manera, y estaba muy agradecida con Narcissa por contarle todo acerca de su madre, y revelar parte de este mundo mágico a ella, incluso si fuera sesgado; Annabelle no era tan ingenua al pensar que la información brindada fuera totalmente neutra, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar que cada persona tiene derecho a su propia opinión y era mucho más detallado que lo que Hagrid le había mencionado

Viendo la hora, observó que era casi las cinco de la tarde y decidió que iría a comprar su lechuza y alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, para lo que quedara del mes.

"Gracias por todo, señora Narcissa, sobre todo por contarme acerca de mi madre, es mucho más de lo que jamás podré agradecerle, pero debo irme, creo que alquilaré un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante para el resto del mes, ya que no deseo volver con mis parientes nunca más, además que necesito cancelar el precio de mi lechuza, no quiero que el dependiente venda la que he reservado" dijo Annabelle mientras se levantaba del asiento, sin embargo Narcissa tenía otros planes.

"Si ese es el problema porque no te quedas en mi casa, tan pronto cómo resolvamos algunas cosas urgentes puedes alojarte allí lo que resta del verano antes de ir a Hogwarts"

Annabelle estaba incrédula, pero un poco emocionada ante la perspectiva.

"¡¿En serio?! No quisiera ser una molestia"

"¡Tonterías! Recogeremos tus cosas de la casa de tus parientes y con suerte si lo que planeo sale bien será la última vez que pises dicha casa" replicó Narcissa con soltura.

"Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas, más que el baúl con los libros, pero sería un poco pesado para cargarlo nostras dos solas, además que demoraremos mucho en llegar" dijo un poco indecisa Annabelle

"No te preocupes, en un instante resolvemos eso, lo suficientemente rápido para que no tengas problemas con tus parientes, ¡Dobby! Ven aquí" la última parte de la frase fue hecha en forma de orden.

Despues de un sonoro _crack_ una pequeña criatura apareció, criatura es el único termino aplicable al ser que apareció de la nada, tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Aquel pequeño ser hizo una profunda reverencia en dirección a Narcissa y Annabelle se dio cuenta que iba vestida con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.

"¡Dobby! Necesito que lleves a Annabelle a la casa de sus parientes y le ayudes a recoger todo los objetos que te diga y luego regresa con ella directamente aquí ¿entendido?

El pequeño ser dio nuevamente una profunda reverencia y agarró uno de los brazos de Annabelle mientras que Narcissa le decía "Visualiza la vivienda y estarás allí antes de lo que te puedas imaginar"

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, la imagen del apartado se distorsionó y se convirtió en la cocina de los Dursley, tras verificar el sitio donde estaba fue rápidamente a la alacena y sacó todas sus cosas y clasificó rápidamente separando las pocas pertenencias que tenia, dejando la ropa detrás pues eso pertenecía a Dudley y de ninguna manera iba a seguir poniéndose dichas vestimentas en lo que le quedara de vida.

Debido a la escasa cantidad de cosas materiales que poseía y el hecho que sólo utilizaba la alacena como único cuarto, Annabelle había terminado empujando todo al baúl y tras cerrarlo con un poco de dificultad lo sacó hasta la cocina y se lo pasó a la criatura quien se encontraba muy ansiosa observándola, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo pero se detenía a sí mismo, en otra oportunidad Annabelle se hubiese tomado el tiempo de conversar con el pequeño ser pero ahora todo lo que le importaba era salir de allí, sin embargo antes de volver a agarrar el brazo del ser mágico dio un último vistazo a ese lugar donde su infancia había sido destruida y por un momento casi decide prenderle fuego a la casa, pero decidió que causaría mucho revuelo, así que abandonó el pensamiento _por ahora_.

En el segundo desplazamiento pudo notar las diferencias entre ambas apariciones, al menos en sus sensaciones, en una sentía un succión de todo su cuerpo, mientras en el otro apenas si se movía era como si ante su vista aparecieran nuevos objetos, decidió que investigaría eso por su cuenta pero seguramente le tomaría tiempo antes de ver algún resultado.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la heladería, Narcissa los seguía esperando sentada en la misma mesa donde habían hablado.

"¿Trajiste todas tus cosas?" tras recibir un leve asentimiento continuó "En ese caso, ¡Dobby! Envía todo a la Mansión Malfoy, al cuarto de invitados de la Sección Oeste y llévale esta nota a Lucius" dijo mientras le entregaba una nota de papel y el ser daba una reverencia para luego desaparecer.

"Antes de ir por tu lechuza, iremos urgente a Gringotts, debes recoger un poco más de dinero y te daré un verdadero tour por el Callejón Diagon, no te preocupes por nada, que tendrás la mejor guía para conocer realmente el mundo mágico" dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa un tanto refrescante mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Frente a ello, Annabelle no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar su mano

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

_**PRÓLOGO - FIN**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVANCES<strong>

**Annabelle (iracunda):** ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

**Narcissa (triste):** ¿Por qué llegaría hasta ese punto?

**¿?:** Independientemente de la causa, eres su legado

**¿?:** ¿Realmente crees que fue sabio hacer eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente Capítulo:<strong>

"_**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y REVELACIONES"**_

* * *

><p><strong>PALABRAS DE AUTOR<strong>

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este es mi tercer fanfic, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo, apenas me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo en un descanso de la tesis que estoy redactando. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR<strong>

**En esta historia hay varias divergencias del canon que van a ir apareciendo poco a poco, la más importante es la línea del tiempo, en este fic Narcissa y Lily han estudiado juntas en Hogwarts y está el hecho que sean amigas muy cercanas, eso marca una diferencia, además, mientras que Annabelle (Fem!Harry) ha sido víctima de abuso por parte de los Dursley no será una niña abusada sino que ella ha respondido a las agresiones con el uso de su **_**magia**_**; como podrán adivinar es Psicoquinesis, pero ella no es totalmente consciente de ello.**

**No se si se habrán dado cuenta pero la forma de los avances he tratado de hacerla parecida a los avances de Fate/Zero; incluso pueden poner el SoundTrack "To be Continued", búsquenlo en Youtube, hablando de ello, soy un fan del universo Fate así que no se sorprendan si en determinada parte de la historia empiezo a delirar con circuitos mágicos y linajes de magos, eso sí, si decido poner personajes de ese universo será solo como cameo, el universo de Harry Potter tiene ya suficientes personajes, aunque voy a poner algunos OoC, que equilibraran la balanza para un mundo un poco más oscuro que el cannon.**

**Como una pequeña encuesta quisiera preguntarles si quieren que ponga un opening antes del capítulo o eso malograría la estética del capítulo. Eso es todo por ahora espero contar con sus apoyo**


	2. Secretos, Mentiras y Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Harry Potter; ni de ninguna otra serie que aparezca en esta historia, no busco ganar dinero ni lucrar con esto, es solo por diversión._

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **__Gracias por sus comentarios a __**ja-pucho **__y __**lisicarmela**__, por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden hacer sugerencias y participar en las futuras encuestas que haré para el fic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews: 2 – Favs: 9 – Follows: 10<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness<strong>_

_**Resumen del Capitulo Anterior: **__Después de su primer viaje al Callejón Diagon, Annabelle decide investigar mejor el mundo en el que pronto participará, a medida que va descubriendo que el mundo de la magia no es tan seguro como suponía y tras salvar su vida milagrosamente, se encuentra con una antigua amiga de su madre que la introduce correctamente al mundo de los magos, y se dirigen al banco de los magos Gringotts._

_**ANNABELLE POTTER – THE DAUGHTER OF THE DARKNESS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRIMERA TEMPORADA – <strong>__**ANNABELLE POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**_

_**PRIMER ARCO – INTRODUCCION AL MUNDO DE LA MAGIA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 01 – <strong>__**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y REVELACIONES**_

Después que Annabelle saliera de la _Heladería Florean Fortescue_, se encontraba caminando al lado de Narcissa Malfoy pensaba en lo peligroso que era este nuevo mundo en el que recién había entrado, casi muere tras investigar el callejón Diagon, aunque también pensaba cuantas eran las probabilidades que cualquier niño o niña tuviesen de participar en un evento similar, tal vez era algo que estaba ligado a su suerte, de ser así, tendría que esperar que este no fuera el único incidente que le pasaría a lo largo de su vida, por lo que decidió entrenarse de manera rápida y estudiar la magia para no ser sorprendida de nuevo.

Por otra parte, su casual encuentro con Narcissa, una amiga de su madre, había aliviado una gran cantidad de dudas que tenía con respecto al mundo mágico y sus pocas diferencias que tenía con el mundo muggle, después de todo la discriminación era un factor que compartían ambos mundos, se preguntó brevemente que otras similitudes encontraría posteriormente.

Mientras veía el atardecer, se preguntaba si era una buena idea continuar con su recorrido, después de todo casi pierde su vida durante la mañana ¿no era la noche aún más peligrosa?

"Señorita Narcissa ¿es necesario que hagamos esta visita durante la noche? Podemos seguir mañana más temprano" le dijo mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado

"Es mejor aprovechar el tiempo, además la mayoría de tiendas abre tarde debido a que atienden hasta altas horas de la noche" le respondió "además el asunto en Gringotts es muy importante si es que deseas realmente no volver con tus parientes"

Esa pequeña conversación fue lo único que pudieron tener puesto que debido a la corta distancia habían llegado al reluciente banco propiedad de los duendes, y mientras que en su primera visita había notado las inscripciones en la segunda puerta de plata, no había tenido tiempo de leerlos, debido a la rapidez con la que Hagrid la había llevado adentro, ahora podía observar mejor y detenerse a leerlo.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
>Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,<br>Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
>Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,<br>Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
>Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,<br>Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
>De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.<em>

"Unas palabras que no pueden ser más ciertas, ahora bien, tratar con los duendes puede ser algo complicado por lo que por ahora, déjame ser tu guía, aprende todo lo que puedas para que en futuras ocasiones puedas tratar con ellos tu misma, pero recuerda una cosa, por ningún motivo trates de molestar a un duende, puede que sea lo último que hagas, recuerda que dentro del banco estamos en su territorio" dijo Narcissa con absoluta seriedad, a lo que Annabelle asintió levemente.

Tras las puertas plateadas, Annabelle entró en el amplio vestíbulo de mármol y junto con Narcissa cruzó el salón y se dirigió hacia la cola menos llena, a medida que los clientes iban terminando sus negocios en el banco, pronto se vieron frente a uno de los duendes y Narcissa pronunció con voz clara "Deseo ver a Thorndike, el duende encargado de las cuentas Malfoy"

El duende tras mirarla unos segundo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una oficina a su detrás y tras unos minutos regresó "El Encargado de las cuentas Malfoy las atenderá en unos instantes, humana, diríjanse a la sala tres"

Tras retirarse de la cola, ambas se fueron al lugar designado, Annabelle solo podía mirar impresionada la arquitectura del lugar, pues tras cruzar otras puertas de plata abandonaron el vestíbulo de mármol y se adentraron en una estancia de piedra, en cuyas paredes existían varios grabados de peleas, además que en una misteriosa intención artística líneas de oro cruzaban las paredes, dándole una sensación de estar en una bóveda magnifica.

La habitación estaba finamente decorada, con una alfombra rojo carmesí, y un escritorio de roble con escasas ornamentaciones pero con finos labrados de lo que parecían batallas que los duendes habían librado en años antiguos, cuando se acercaron al mueble, dos sillas aparecieron, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Narcissa se sentó en uno de ellos, para luego observar una serie cristales que iluminaban la estancia como si fuese de día

Sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas cuando otro duende mucho mejor vestido y que poseía unas insignias en su solapa entró en la habitación y se sentó en los que parecía un pequeño trono de madera y que se elevaba por encima de las cabezas de Narcissa y Annabelle.

"Yo, Thorndike aperturo esta sesión, ¿tiene algún negocio aquí en Gringotts, Señora Malfoy?; es extraño que venga sin la compañía de su esposo y acompañada por una niña" dijo el duende mientras posaba sus ojos en Annabelle.

Por su parte, Annabelle se sorprendió un poco por la frialdad con la que se expresaba el duende, a pesar de que sus palabras no llevaran ninguna ofensa, casi parecía que le desagradaba la presencia de ellas aquí, ya había tenido la sensación de ello cuando Hagrid la había traído en la mañana, había percibido la sequedad en las palabras que les dirigían mientras les conducían a sus respectivas bóvedas, sin embargo decidió esperar un poco más para evaluar de mejor forma el comportamiento de los duendes.

"Es cierto, sin embargo venia para que me envié con el encargado de las cuentas Potter, la señorita aquí presente es la hija de James Potter y Lily Potter, lo que la convierte automáticamente en heredera de la respectiva cuenta" dijo Narcissa con total seguridad en sus palabras, mientras que Annabelle prestaba completa atención a sus palabras tratando de descifrar lo que querían decir.

El duende resopló con diversión insana en sus ojos "Eso normalmente sería cierto pero el hecho que sea hija de James Potter no la hace heredera de los activos Potter, porque James Potter fue desheredado por su padre y arrancado del árbol familiar de dicha Casa Ancestral"

Annabelle vio la expresión de Narcissa, comparado a las expresiones que tenía cuando conversaban o cuando observaba a "Las Tres Oscuras", esta era una forma mucho más estoica, casi como si no se sorprendiera de la revelación.

"Sin embargo, por ley mágica y de los duendes, todas las personas con un hijo están obligadas a inscribir una Voluntad, pido que se abra la Voluntad de James y Lily Potter" dijo Narcissa mirando fijamente al duende.

"Dicha Voluntad ha sido sellada por el Guardián Mágico de la niña, el señor Albus Dumbledore, si eso es lo único que van a pedir les ordeno que se retiren" replicó el duende con desdén en su voz

"En ese caso, como dictan las normas de la sucesión envíenos ante el duende encargado de Líneas de Sangre y Herencias" dijo Narcissa con voz firme.

"¡Tonta humana! Nadie si no los involucrados por la magia y la sangre pueden solicitar dicha norma" gruño con algo de furia el duende.

"En ese caso, yo, Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans, como dictan las normas de la sucesión solicito se nos envié con el duende encargado de Líneas de Sangre y Herencias" dijo Annabelle con total firmeza ante el estupor del duende que miró boquiabierto este desarrollo, ya que en ese instante toda la sala se remeció y las líneas de oro que recorrían la sala se iluminaron con un color azulado como si una gran energía se desbordara por ellas.

Después de unos segundos se recompuso y mirando a Narcissa emitió un sonido que parecía una risa torva y algo desagradable "¡Humana astuta! Bien jugado, dijisteis las palabras correctas para invocar el derecho sucesorio, sabiendo que yo lo rechazaría sin embargo le darías la oportunidad a la niña para que las recitara por su cuenta"

Tras unos segundos más, continuó "En ese caso, esperaran aquí, dentro de unos veinte minutos se va a iniciar la sesión, pague en este momento el costo del ritual, son mil trescientos galeones" dijo el duende volviendo a su tono displicente.

"En este instante, no tengo esa cantidad" el duende la miró como si estuviera loca

"Humana, solo necesitas sacar el activo de tu cuenta si me prestas tu llave, podremos sacarlo, así que no me hagas perder más tiempo ¿Dónde está tu clave?" pidió con impaciencia el duende

Annabelle miró con algo de incertidumbre a Narcissa, quien le indicó "¿Qué pasa Annabelle? La clave es la llave con la que entraron a Gringotts, de seguro Hagrid te la dio ¿no es así?"

Annabelle trató de recordar si le había dado la llave y se dio cuenta que no había sido así y le dijo a Narcissa "Si, vi que Hagrid sacó la llave de mi bóveda pero no me la dio"

"Si la niña no tiene los fondos necesarios, entonces me están haciendo perder el tiempo, así que váyanse" dijo el duende impaciente.

"Espera un momento, yo cubriré el gasto del ritual de herencia, sin embargo ya que estoy pagando, quiero que sea uno exhaustivo de rastro completo, además de un ritual de cambio de clave, una de alta seguridad, una vez se haya establecido la identidad de la solicitante" dijo Narcissa con voz firme.

"Correcto, entonces la cifra es nueve mil cien galeones por la prueba de herencia de nivel 7 y novecientos galeones por la creación de una clave nueva de seguridad de nivel 5, hacen un total de diez mil galeones ¿es correcto?" dijo el duende y Annabelle pudo observar que el mismo se veía mucho más feliz mientras escribía todo en un pergamino con una pluma de color rojo, Annabelle sospechaba que era por el oro obtenido en la transacción.

"Si, es correcto, que sea transferido de mi bóveda personal"

"Entonces, firme aquí" dijo el duende mientras ofrecía el pergamino y la pluma a Narcissa, que tras leer cuidadosamente el contenido del mismo firmó el documento y lo entregó al duende "Perfecto, en unos treinta minutos las llevaremos a la sala principal, esperen aquí"

Después que el duende saliera de la sala, Annabelle preguntó a Narcissa

"¿Qué quiso decir el duende con que mi padre fue desheredado y arrancado del árbol familiar?"

"Nunca hubo una confirmación oficial de porque tu padre fue desheredado, pero sí dio mucho que hablar en ese tiempo, después de todo era poco común que los Potter, a diferencia de otras familias de sangre pura, hiciera algo tan drástico" dijo Narcissa

"Eso quiere decir que mi padre debió hacer algo muy malo para obtener ese castigo ¿verdad?" dijo Annabelle con calma

"Si, a menudo otras familias como la mía podían borrar del árbol familiar sólo por no compartir los mismos puntos de vista, sin embargo, los Potter no hacían eso, ellos valoraban a su familia más que a nadie, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir" Annabelle solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y asentir en confirmación.

"¿Por qué crees que Hagrid no me dio mi llave de bóveda?, de lo que he escuchado es un artículo personal" preguntó Annabelle después de un rato.

"Sobre eso solo puedo hacer conjeturas, lo más probable es que se le haya olvidado, sin embargo lo que me sorprende más de toda esta situación es la participación de Albus Dumbledore en varios aspectos de tu vida" señaló Narcissa mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba un pequeño abrigo que le pasó a Annabelle

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo la niña mientras tomaba la prenda y se la echaba a los hombros.

"En primer lugar es Dumbledore quien te puso con tus parientes muggles, después se toma el derecho de nombrarse tu Guardián Mágico y sellar la Voluntad de tus padres, y por ultimo envía a Hagrid para que te introduzca en nuestro mundo, sabiendo que él no es el personal más indicado para dar una información completa y producto de sus errores ni siquiera sabes tus derechos" finalizó Narcissa

"¿Crees que está intentando perjudicarme deliberadamente?" planteó Annabelle

"La verdad, no estoy segura, pero si fuera el caso sería muy terrible después de todo, es el único mago viviente que tiene una enorme influencia política y desde el punto de vista que es el director de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que asistirás desde Septiembre"

"Si es tan peligroso, entonces no debería ir, puedo comprar una casa o mudarme a algún sitio y estudiar por mi cuenta, después de todo mi primer objetivo prioritario era alejarme de los Dursley, después de eso no me importa mucho lo demás" razonó Annabelle con ligereza.

"Ese podría ser un mejor curso de acción, sin embargo desde que has respondido a la carta de Hogwarts estas obligada a asistir, es un pequeño contrato mágico que tiene que ser respetado, además si no asistes, eso le daría a Dumbledore una excusa para poder perseguirte y ponerte bajo su control, después de todo es jefe del Wizengamot, el concilio de los magos" explicó Narcissa con un poco de abatimiento.

"¡Genial!, ¡simplemente genial!, ahora tengo que cuidarme de un hombre loco que tiene planes para mí, al menos si supiera que es lo que quiere…" replicó Annabelle con exasperación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tras pensar un poco continuó "Espera, significaba eso que yo tenía la opción de estudiar por mi cuenta y no asistir a la escuela"

"Para los hijos de las familias de magos, esa es una opción, después de todo la asistencia no es obligatoria, ya que sus padres pueden poner tutores para ellos, simplemente tienen que rendir los exámenes organizados por el Ministerio y obtener sus títulos, en cambio para los hijos de muggles, la otra opción es un sello a su núcleo mágico y un encanto de memoria para que olviden cualquier recuerdo que ponga en peligro el secreto de nuestro mundo"

"Ya veo, sin embargo es inútil hablar de eso, en este instante, después de todo ya he dado mi consentimiento para asistir" la niña murmuró para sí misma mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz, estaba descubriendo cada vez más obstáculos por lo que decidió cambiar de tema "dejemos esto por ahora, ¿Qué es lo que me espera en el ritual de herencia?

"Bueno, lo primero…" respondió Narcissa y durante el resto de tiempo que quedaba se dedicó a explicar lo mejor posible los trámites de la prueba de sangre, porque no se veía que los duendes iban a colaborar por la amabilidad de su corazón.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

Habiendo pasado el tiempo previsto una pareja de duendes acompañó a las damas a un enorme salón finamente adornado, lo más sorprendente de la estructura era lo amplio que era pues Annabelle casi podía afirmar que tenía el tamaño del salón de entrado, sin embargo a pesar de su tamaño apenas y podían caber ellas dentro del cuarto pues una enorme mesa circular ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, esa mesa tenía un gran hueco en su centro en donde se podía ver un suelo que estaba lleno de círculos tallados y dentro de cada círculos existían gráficos que parecían runas, a su frente e inaccesible para ambas estaba un estrado de roca totalmente oscura y que reflejaba sus imágenes como si fuera un espejo y a los pocos minutos mientras contemplaban el cuarto un duende entro y se sentó detrás del estrado.

Para Annabelle, todo esto era nuevo sin embargo hallaba que las actitudes de los duendes desplegaban autoridad, quizá por estar en su territorio que es como lo había descrito Narcissa, y procedió a estudiar al duende que había entrado, era… viejo, no había mejor palabra para describirlo, sus ojos casi cerrados y tenía el rostro tan arrugado que podría decirse que estaba durmiendo nada se veía de él pues su vestimenta cubría cada parte de su cuerpo con excepción de su cabeza y llevada túnicas que incluso alguien que no conocía podía describir como exquisitas dominadas principalmente por el purpura.

"Siendo las seis de la tarde del día treinta y uno de julio del año mil novecientos noventa y uno, se da inicio al ritual de Líneas de Herencia, a pedido de Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans mediante la intermediación de Thorndike, duende encargado de las cuentas de la Muy Antigua Casa de Malfoy a través de la Marquesa Narcissa Malfoy, por lo tanto pregunto Miss Annabelle ¿respetará los antiguos y ancestrales códigos que rigen las Leyes de Herencia?" dijo el duende con una voz potente, que Annabelle estaba segura que había sido amplificada por algún ardid mágico.

"Acepto y me someto a la Gran Magia como testigo de mi compromiso" respondió Annabelle con voz firme tal y como le había indicado Narcissa.

"Muy bien, El contrato esta hecho, yo, el duende encargado de las Líneas de Sangre Mágicas y Gran Protector de las Heredades de los Clanes de los Magos, Budgarn Ist-lot, reconozco tu petición y declaro aperturado el ritual, joven Annabelle acérquese al frente y extienda su brazo, Gaia tomara un poco de su sangre y le indicará su Heredad"

Después de estas palabras, toda la sala retumbó y las paredes se llenaron de una luz azulada que corrían mediante lo que parecían venas o circuitos y a medida que Annabelle se iba acercando a la mesa un estrado de piedra se iba formando a su delante, luego extendiendo su brazo lo colocó encima del estrado y al instante una serie de piedras semicirculares se desprendieron del recién formado estrado y se acoplaron a su brazo, después de ello, Annabelle sintió un corte profundo en su brazo y percibió como la sangre iba abandonando su cuerpo para alimentar a la roca.

Luego de unos segundos el flujo se detuvo y las piedras se separaron de su brazo; la niña vio que en su brazo no existía ninguna cicatriz pero si sentía entumecido el brazo como consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre, luego al mirar al frente vio un espectáculo sorprendente.

Las piedras que se adhirieron a su brazo cambiaron de forma y se acoplaron en algo parecido a un plato o vasija con su sangre dentro de la misma, y se fue flotando hasta verter su contenido en el primer círculo tallado que se encontraba en el suelo, a medida que el líquido iba surcando los canales formados por los círculos los tallados o runas fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza brillante y parpadeante cuando la última gota de sangre dejo la vasija todas las piedras del suelo se elevaron del suelo, maravillada observó cómo iban flotando y aunque parecía aleatorio pronto se dio cuenta que al igual que un sistema planetario las rocas grabadas con runas iban formando círculos, siete en total y en el centro se originaba un vórtice de energía que se fue haciendo cada vez más brillante, tanto que ambas tuvieron que tratar de cubrirse del resplandor con una mano en un intento por seguir observando el ritual y de pronto con una explosión todo acabó.

A medida que el humo se disipaba las piedras iban descendiendo y colocándose en sus posiciones originales y en el mismo centro nueve pergaminos se hallaban flotando, sin embargo seis de ellos se veían de manera normal con un pequeño resplandor blanco, uno de ellos tenía un resplandor verde, otro se hallaba envuelto en una niebla roja y el último de los pergaminos se encontraba, a falta de mejores términos, apagado como si estuviese sin vida y con una gran "**X**" de color rojo en su frente.

Después de unos instantes en que los pergaminos seguían brillando, siete de ellos, los seis de resplandor blanco y el pergamino de resplandor verde volaron directamente hacia Annabelle y se pusieron sobre el estrado ordenados uno tras otro.

"Las Voluntades que te ha escogido se han alineado de acuerdo a la mejor afinidad que tienen contigo, a partir de ahora son tuyas, con los beneficios y responsabilidades" exclamó el viejo duende.

"¿Qué pasa con esos dos pergaminos?" preguntó Annabelle mirando fijamente los dos restantes mientras levantaba los primeros.

"El pergamino oscurecido es la Voluntad de tus padres, James y Lily Potter sellado por orden de tu Guardián Mágico, Albus Dumbledore y el segundo es una pergamino con la Voluntad de Lily Potter sellada por ella misma" explicó el duende.

"Después de todo este ritual ¿no irá a decirme que esos pergaminos permanecerán sellados? ¿Verdad?" replicó Annabelle con algo de fiereza en su voz.

El duende rio, o al menos lo intentó, pues más que risa parecía un angustiante tos con aire de sarcasmo "No te conviene olvidar donde te encuentras pequeña humana, después de todo, ni siquiera eres una maga todavía" terminó con un dejo de amenaza.

"En tanto, no arrebaten lo que es mío por derecho, la nación duende no tiene nada que temer de mi" respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Hace mucho que no veo a alguien con tanto valor, en reconocimiento te responderé, ahora que has efectuado el ritual de herencia, la magia circundante sobrepasa cualquier poder humano que se le interponga, especialmente el de aquellos que nada tienen que ver con tus asuntos" ante la mirada de duda que puso la niña continuó "solo tienes que decirme si quieres eliminar el sello"

"Sí, quiero eliminar el sello" tras decir esas palabras la "**X**" se destruyó y el pergamino resplandeció como los demás y voló a la mano de Annabelle.

"Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa Voluntad; debo eliminar su sello también?"

"Es algo más complicado que eso, después de todo fue la misma firmante quien selló su propia Voluntad" dijo solemnemente el duende haciendo rabiar a Annabelle, quien no podía creer que justo la voluntad de sus padres, lo único que en verdad deseaba saber le fuera impedido de esa absurda manera.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Me estás diciendo que no puedo escuchar las últimas palabras de mi propia madre" expresó la niña y para asombro de todos la atmosfera se volvió algo pesada, a medida que la ira de la pequeña se iba incrementando incluso el mismo estrado se empezó a tambalear e incluso algunas piedras cercanas empezaron a levitar e incluso un aura oscura se encontraba alrededor la joven bruja.

Fue en ese instante, cuando los guardias de la entrada se empezaron a movilizar ante lo que se suponía era una amenaza contra uno de los suyos, que una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la menor "Tranquilízate Annabelle, no conseguirás nada si te dejas llevar por la ira" dijo Narcissa con voz muy calmada interviniendo por primera vez en toda la sesión, a lo que la niña respondió calmando sus hombros y a medida que la calma inundaba su mente todo volvió a la normalidad y las piedras que levitaron cayeron al suelo con estrepito.

Luego de ello Narcissa enfrentó al viejo duende "Supongo que, al menos sabrán cómo romper el sello ¿verdad?, parte de esta prueba de herencia es que si un documento reconoce como legítimo dueño al solicitante, se debe brindar los medios necesarios para que el dueño obtenga lo que le corresponde por derecho, ¿no es cierto, Budgarn Ist-lot?"

El duende tosió un poco y trajo el pergamino a sus manos, luego examinarlo respondió "Hay una forma de abrirlo, al parecer el tipo de sello es uno de clase candado, es decir con la llave correcta este se puede abrir, pero solo tienen tres oportunidades para descubrirlo, después de ello toma un año entero para recobrar la magia suficiente para tres intentos más"

"¿Cuál es la llave?" preguntó Annabelle mirando el pergamino.

"Al parecer es un acertijo, las palabras correctas romperán el sello y podrás leerlo" explicó el duende mientras tocaba la bruma, examinándola como si le dijera secretos que solo el comprendía

"Entonces tomaré la oportunidad de resolverlo" fue la valiente voz de la niña que haría cualquier cosa por saber las últimas palabras de su madre.

"Bien, que comience entonces" replicó el duende mientras lanzaba el pergamino de nuevo al centro del circulo de piedra y de la bruma roja salió un orbe de cristal en cuyo interior una bruma verde se empezó a observar y de pronto una melodiosa voz se escuchó en la sala.

"_A través del tiempo he venido aquí, con los eones, el tiempo ha pasado desde la primera mujer que acompañó a la creación antes de ser expulsada de los Campos Elíseos, con las riquezas que Gaia me ha ofrecido en la cueva oscura de Hela, Entonces amiga, di mi nombre y entra" _con la última palabra del acertijo la bruma roja varió su forma a tres círculos que flotaban frente a Annabelle, en cada uno de ellos dos espacios se podían distinguir claramente.

"No tiene sentido, la adivinanza hace referencia al nombre de una mujer, pero hace referencia a conceptos mitológicos" razonó Narcissa "una mujer echada de los campos elíseos, eso es mitología griega, pero Hela hace referencia a la mitología nórdica, además está el concepto de la creación, a pesar de ser alguien que conoce la historia no hallo la conexión"

"¿Quién es el Hela?" preguntó con curiosidad Annabelle

"Es una diosa nórdica, la diosa del inframundo, de hecho en el acertijo, la cueva de Hela hace referencia al inframundo" respondió Narcissa

"Tal vez se refiera a una mujer echada de los campos elíseos y que recibió una heredad en el inframundo"

"La única que se me ocurre es Perséfone, esposa de Hades, pero ella es posterior al mito de la creación en el mundo griego, es hija de Deméter, desde ese punto de vista no estuvo presente en la creación, además no hay ningún mito relacionado a mujer alguna que haya sido echada de los campos elíseos, puesto que ningún mortal siquiera ha llegado allí"

"Tal vez, nos estamos centrando mucho en la mitología griega, después de todo Hela solo fue puesta como referencia ¿no?" dijo Annabelle

"Es posible entonces si hablamos de un lugar parecido a los campos elíseos… en este momento no se me ocurre nada"

"Tal vez, los campos elíseos… una mujer que acompañó a la creación, un mito de la creación, solo se me ocurre el Jardín del Edén, y la mujer que acompañó a la creación y fue expulsada fue Eva, entonces la respuesta debe ser, EVA" en ese instante el primer círculo escribió la palabra Eva, sin embargo faltaba un espacio para ser llenado, por lo que la respuesta fue incorrecta y así la primera oportunidad fue desperdiciada.

"Puede ser que todo sea un truco después de todo dice: _"di mi nombre",_ en ese caso la respuesta es LILY EVANS" en el segundo circulo se escribieron ambos nombres pero mientras que el nombre de Lily fue tachado, el apellido Evans resplandecía con una tonalidad verde, a pesar que la segunda oportunidad fue desperdiciada al menos uno de las palabras claves fue descubierta.

"Solo queda una oportunidad, no podemos fallar, he estado pensando, tal vez todo tiene sentido _"di mi nombre"_, en la mitología del Jardín del Edén, existía otra mujer, antes de Eva, su nombre era Lilith, y guarda mucha relación con Lily y además esta mujer fue expulsada sola de ese paraíso y después adquirió riquezas en el inframundo como su reina, todo concuerda _"di mi nombre" _la respuesta es…" dijo Narcissa

"LILITH EVANS" en ese instante el tercer circulo se iluminó con un resplandor verde y luego de unos segundos toda la bruma roja desapareció dando lugar a que el pergamino tuviera el mismo resplandor que el resto para luego descender suavemente en las manos de Annabelle.

"Con este acto, yo, el duende encargado de las Líneas de Sangre Mágicas y Gran Protector de las Heredades de los Clanes de los Magos, Budgarn Ist-lot, declaro concluido el ritual, que la fortuna y la prosperidad se extienda para la joven heredera" dijo el viejo duende con la misma voz potente del inicio "Ahora pasen a la sala continua para que puedan examinar los documentos, una vez que concluyan toquen la campana de oro y su duende encargado le procederá a explicar sus nuevas obligaciones."

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

La sala contigua era un estudio muy elegante, a diferencia del resto de habitaciones en las que Annabelle había estado dentro del banco, esta parecía hecha exclusivamente para los magos, después de todo la primera diferencia era que toda la habitación era de madera con finas alfombras que solo había visto por televisión en los canales de arquitectura que venían en la señal por cable que tenían los Dursley, la decoración era exquisita, de hecho esto parecía una habitación de lujo, de no ser porque no tenía cama.

Annabelle y Narcissa se acercaron al escritorio que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación y tras ponerse cómodas extendieron los pergaminos con las declaratorias de Herencias, sin embargo la niña estaba más interesada en leer lo que sus padres habían dejado y escrito para ella.

"Ahora bien, has recibido todos tus herencias, ¿Cuál elegirás leer primero?" preguntó Narcissa mientras se sentaba en un sofá algo alejado del escritorio.

"Yo… quiero leer la voluntad de mis padres y luego la de mi madre, después de ello… no se realmente que hacer" dijo Annabelle mirando anhelante los pergaminos.

"Bien, avísame cuando termines…" comenzó a decir Narcissa pero fue interrumpida por la niña quien dijo con incredulidad "¿No vas ayudarme?"

Tras dar un suspiro Narcissa contestó "Annabelle, ante todo debes saber que estos documentos son muy privados y personales, por ello debo abstenerme de leerlos contigo, sin embargo puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas y te contestaré"

Tras pensarlo un poco la niña replicó "No lo entiendo, yo confío en ti, no es natural que quiera compartir esto contigo"

Tras sonreír suavemente Narcissa continuó "Me alegra que tengas ese nivel de confianza en mí, pero es precisamente por ello que no puedo vulnerar dicha confianza tratando de saber algo personal. Escucha Annabelle, a partir de ahora varias personas intentarán acercarte a ti y entrar en tu círculo de amigos para poder saber más de ti, y aunque eso normalmente sería bueno, en tu caso no lo es, debes recordar eres famosa, un ícono y hasta ahora, no sabemos el motivo pero has estado envuelta en una encrucijada de manipulaciones, debes dejar de ser ingenua y mirar a todos como potenciales enemigos, después de todo uno nunca sabe si algún día el secreto que solo conocía tu mejor amigo te destruye después o si el no contar todos tus secretos te salva algún día la vida"

Annabelle solo pudo pensar en lo que había dicho Narcissa y le encontró algo de sentido, tal vez no todo era tan oscuro como lo pintaba Narcissa o quizá sí lo era, por ello era mejor estar preparada para lo peor

"Gracias, no lo había pensado de esa manera, primero leeré las Voluntades de mis padres y luego quiero que me expliques que significan los otros pergaminos" dijo Annabelle mientras sostenía la Voluntad de sus padres y procedió a leerla.

**==============O===============**

_**ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD Y TESTAMENTO  
>James Charlus Potter Black<br>02 de Septiembre de 1980**_

_Yo, James Charlus Potter Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, afirmo esta última voluntad y testamento:_

_Si yo no estoy más en este mundo, dejo la custodia de mi hija Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans a mi esposa Lily Potter (de soltera Evans). En caso que mi esposa no esté viva, nombro como su Guardián Mágico a mi amigo Sirius Orión Black quien es su padrino_

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia será enviada con la familia de mi esposa, Vernon y Petunia Dursley están impedidos de acercarse a nuestra hija bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Dejo la cuenta 687 para mi hija Annabelle a fin que pueda ser utilizada para sus gastos personales y escolares._

_Como testigos de la presente están:  
>- Lily Potter (de soltera Evans) en calidad de mi esposa<br>- Sirius Orión Black en calidad de padrino de mi hija Annabelle  
>- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore como amigo de la familia.<em>

_**Mensaje Personal:**_

_Confió en que Lily o Sirius te explicarán todo lo que tienes que saber, si recibes esto quiere decir que estoy bien muerto y enterrado, pero descuida aún hay Merodeadores por ahí, estoy seguro, así que hazle bromas a los Slytherin, y si ves a cierto Snivellus por allí dale una bomba fétida de mi parte, estoy seguro que como Griffindor conseguirás grandes cosas, James, cambio y fuera._

**==============O===============**

Cuando terminó de leer la expresión de Annabelle era de pasmo e incredulidad, el mensaje dejado era confuso e infantil, el toda su vida la niña no había conocido a ningún Sirius Black o a algún Snivellus, además del sesgo que tenía en contra de los Slytherin, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que se prohibiera el contacto con los Dursley y de testigo estaba ese Albus Dumbledore, el mismo que según Narcissa lo había enviado con esa horrible familia, aun no le quedaba claro de que iba todo esto pero si sabía que su infancia había sido arruinada por un hombre que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Sentía que la ira la embargaba, pero decidió calmarse y continuar leyendo el resto de pergaminos, espera que el mensaje de su madre fuera mejor que esto y cogió el siguiente pergamino.

**==============O===============**

_**ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD Y TESTAMENTO  
>Lilith Lorelei Evans de Potter<br>28 de Octubre de 1981**_

_Yo, Lilith Lorelei Evans de Potter, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, afirmo esta última voluntad y testamento:_

_Si yo no estoy más en este mundo, dejo la custodia de mi hija Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans a mis amigas en el siguiente orden: (Para lo cual las nombro como Guardián Mágico)_

_Alice Longbotton (de soltera Prewett) quien es su madrina  
>Marianne Greengrass (de soltera McKinnon)<br>Narcissa Malfoy (de soltera Black)_

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia será enviada con mi familia, Vernon y Petunia Dursley están impedidos de acercarse a nuestra hija bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Dejo la cuenta 690 para mi hija Annabelle a fin que pueda ser utilizada para sus gastos personales y escolares._

_A fin de proteger esta Voluntad dejo una clave la misma que será realizada por los duendes de Gringotts y siendo mi responsabilidad decir la clave a los futuros Guardianes Mágicos a fin que puedan desbloquear la presente, siendo esa la única forma de abrir esta Voluntad_

_Como testigo de la presente está:  
>- Duende de la cuenta Evans – Bodrog.<em>

_**Mensaje Personal:**_

_Querida y Amada Hija:_

_Si lees esto, es porque estoy muerta y te he fallado, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, y te pido disculpas por eso, no he podido acompañarte en tu crecimiento, sin embargo, eso se debe a que finalmente nuestro persecutor nos ha alcanzado, si es así hay muchas cosas que debes saber, y que he guardado en secreto incluso de mis amigas._

_En el momento que leas esta carta pueden haber ocurrido cuatro situaciones:_

_Primero, si has sido criada por Alice, tu madrina, entonces debes haber podido vivir una vida plena sé que ella es muy hogareña y de seguro eres amiga de Neville, también debes haber conocido a Marianne y Narcissa._

_Segundo, si has sido criado por Marianne, debido a que Alice ha muerto primero u ocurrió algo extraordinario para que no pueda criarte, entonces debes ser una distinguida señorita de clase alta, bien educada en los caminos de los sangre pura, elegante y primordialmente con una mente aguda, seguro eres amiga de su hija Daphne y debes haber conocido a Narcissa._

_Tercero, si has sido criado por Narcissa, debido a que Marianne ha muerto en una redada del Señor Oscuro, entonces espero que no te haya malcriado demasiado, no es nada personal, Narcissa es mi amiga y todo pero a veces puede ser tan infantil como su primo Sirius Black._

_Cuarto, si lees esta carta sin haber conocido a ninguna de las personas antes mencionadas, por alguna casualidad del destino entonces mis peores temores estarían confirmados, ya que es posible que haya muerto antes de poder entregar la clave a las antes mencionadas, en el peor de los casos has podido crecer con los Dursley y mi hermana Petunia._

_En el momento en que escribo esto pienso en todo ello y me da mucho miedo, miedo de que no puedas vivir una vida normal como te mereces, que te haya traído al mundo para sufrir y eso es un puñal enorme que se clava en mi corazón._

_La situación en que vivo actualmente es una de persecución sin saber si mañana estaré viva o lo que nos depara el futuro, perseguidos por un malvado hombre o monstruo que te ha tomado como objetivo, y el motivo es uno risible en verdad, una profecía, a pesar que no creo en esos cuentos sin fundamento, el hecho tangible es que ese monstruo si lo hace._

_Por ello, hemos decidido pasar a la clandestinidad pero ese ser es incansable en sus esfuerzos por asesinarnos, he estado estudiando distintos tipos de magia para poder salvar tu vida y hasta ahora solo hay uno que me satisface, es mejor que nada, a costa de mi vida puedo asegurarte un futuro, sin embargo, no debes estar triste, yo daría mi vida, mi alma y todo lo que tengo para protegerte, ese es la mejor muestra de amor que te puedo ofrecer, si conseguimos darle esquinazo estudiaré más formas de magia que puedan ayudarme, de lo contrario este es un adiós._

_Hemos decidido ponernos bajo un poderoso encantamiento de encubrimiento, el encantamiento Fidelio, esta magia supone un ocultamiento mágico y la llave para saber nuestra ubicación es la creación de un Guardián Secreto y aunque lo usual era que Sirius Black, el leal amigo de tu padre fuera el Guardián Secreto, debido a lo obvio de la estratagema, Dumbledore decidió colocar como Guardián Secreto a otro de los amigos de tu padre, su nombre Peter Pettigrew, la verdad no confío en él pero espero que Dumbledore esté en lo correcto._

_Con respecto a tu padre hay algo que debes saber, al ser hija de un Potter normalmente deberías poder asumir a la mayoría de edad el manto de Jefa de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter, de hecho hubiéramos podido resistir mejor si hubiéramos vivido en la Mansión Potter que tiene los mejores hechizos defensivos de la época, sin embargo tu padre rompió un tabú, él hizo uso de las pociones de amor para ligarme a él, debido a su enfermiza obsesión conmigo, esa es la razón por la que tu abuelo Charlus Potter lo expulsó de la Casa Ancestral, te digo esto, no para que guardes un rencor contra tu padre, sino para que otras mentiras no empañen la verdad de ese incidente._

_Al final durante más de diez años estuve ligada a un hombre que engañó a mis sentidos y me alejó de mis amigas, eso es algo que yo nunca le perdonaré, aunque tenía momentos de lucidez no pude sino hasta poco después de quedar embarazada que pude librarme de su influencia y poder efectuar estos arreglos, al menos pude realizar algunos proyectos con la creación de encantamientos y hechizos cuyas patentes vendí hace poco y ese es el dinero que encontrarás en la Bóveda 690, además de algunos libros que te ayudarán a entender el mundo mágico, espero que te sean de utilidad._

_Otra persona que necesito contactar es Severus Snape es por ello que junto a esta Voluntad hay una carta sellada, si alguna vez lo encuentras entrégale esta carta, hay algunas cosas por las que debo disculparme con él y darle un último adiós a un viejo amigo con el perdí contacto hace mucho tiempo por una estupidez._

_Con mi palabras finales te digo que mi amor por ti, hija mía, va más allá de la muerte y las estrellas, desearía estar allí para guiarte, cuidarte, llorar contigo, sonreír contigo, darte consejos en tus horas de necesidad y sin embargo debido a mi debilidad de seguro has sufrido mucho por no tenerme al lado, es por ello que solo te puedo decir esto_

"_**Hija mía, se fuerte y recuerda vivir tu vida de acuerdo y fiel a ti misma, no necesitas perdonarme. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, sin importar lo que hagas y decidas… Siempre te amaré"**_

_**Con todo el Amor del Mundo**_

_**Lilith Lorelei Evans**_

**==============O===============**

Después de leer la Voluntad, Annabelle perdió el sentido del tiempo, mientras con ojos vacíos el pergamino en sus manos y sin darse cuenta sendas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que luego se convirtieron en líneas y que iban empapando el pergamino.

Dentro de ella una revolución iba ocurriendo sentimientos como la traición, alegría, pena, cólera, la iban asfixiando, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, tanto que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos solo vieron negro y nada más.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Annabelle abrió sus ojos y se encontró echada en el sofá con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Narcissa quien la miró con piedad "Me has dado un susto terrible ¿sabes?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" preguntó Annabelle mientras se incorporaba y se tocaba la frente.

"Una media hora, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te puso así?" preguntó suavemente Narcissa.

"Por ahora no, será mejor que termine con esto rápidamente, toda esta situación me está enfermando" respondió Annabelle con voz apagada

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

Tras guardar la Voluntad de sus padres en su bolsa fue al escritorio y levanto el resto de los pergaminos y examinó que estaba en cierto orden, siendo el último el pergamino verde.

"¿Qué significa el orden de estos pergaminos?" preguntando levantando los mismos.

"Son el orden de afinidad que tienes con determinada herencia, entre las familias mágicas existen algunos niveles para reconocer cuán antigua es una familia o cuán importante es para el mundo mágico existen familias que son importantes solo para Gran Bretaña, pero otras son la élite de todo el mundo mágico, por supuesto eso no quiere decir que sean las únicas; otras familias tienen una historia más larga y viven en distintos países" explicó Narcissa un aire casi académico.

Tras examinar nuevamente los pergaminos decidió que terminaría esto rápidamente y vio que en el sello de cera que sellaba el pergamino existía un cuadro y debajo del mismo en letra pequeña decía poner su dedo índice derecho aquí. Tras hacerlo una luz rojiza iluminó la habitación y luego el pergamino fue abierto.

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Ilustrísima Casa de Le Fay<br>Morgan Le Fay  
>Archiduquesa y Jefa de la Ilustrísima Casa de Le Fay<strong>_

_Yo, la Archiduquesa Morgan Le Fay, en mi calidad de Jefa de la Ilustrísima Casa de Le Fay declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es la única y legítima heredera de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Sin embargo, Heredera, esto no te convierte en la Jefa de la Familia, si no cumples mi Última Voluntad, la Magia puede haberte dado el derecho de afinidad a mi Herencia, pero recuerda que yo misma soy una princesa y mi Legado no será dado a una advenediza cualquiera por lo que se espera que estés a la altura._

_Si lo haces, verás que este mundo no es lo que parece y te verás envuelta en muchas interesantes situaciones. Nada que no puedas manejar por supuesto, después de todo si la Magia dice que eres mi Heredera, entonces no es nada más que una declaratoria del Mundo contra mi descendencia o la descendencia de mi padre Avallach._

_Se espera grandes cosas de ti, espero que seas mejor que mis hijos Ywain Oberón, que en estos tiempos se hace llamar Ywain Oberón Black, o mi hija Mordred, realmente ella era la más indicada para heredar mi título pero murió en la Batalla de Camlann_

_Si cumples mi Legado, las puertas de mi casa se abrirán para ti y con ella las riquezas y conocimientos que en algunos casos se remontan a la Era de los Dioses_

_Le Fay Manor: Ubicación Desconocida en una zona cercana a Glastonbury  
>Minas de las Le Fay – Minas Oberón<br>Cámara 1002 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Le Fay  
>Colección de Libros de la Familia Le Fay.<em>

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Ilustre Heredera Aspirante de mi Legado:_

_Mi Familia, pide que alcances una de las cúspides de la magia y el heroísmo, la creación de un Noble Phantasm que obedezca a nuestra familia, una vez que alcances dicho logro se te aceptará como la Justa y Digna Jefa de nuestra ilustre familia._

_Sin embargo, no creas que estarás sola en esta búsqueda, es posible que el término mencionado sea desconocido para ti, pero cada año tendrás acceso a un libro de mi biblioteca familiar, en forma de progresiva, elige bien y con cuidado._

_Además para los gastos que demande tu investigación dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Esperando tus Logros**_

_**Morgan Le Fay**_

**==============O===============**

Si la carta de su padre era infantil e confusa, esta se llevaba las palmas de lo inentendible que podía ser, se sorprendió ser heredera de una persona que era conocida en ambos mundos, su leyenda era algo que ningún británico podía ignorar, decidió que reclamaría después los bienes dejados, pero se dio cuenta que recién serían suyos cuando cumpliera la misión que le había encomendado la bruja más conocida de la Historia.

Luego cogió el segundo pergamino y tras realizar el mismo procedimiento lo abrió y procedió a leerlo.

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Ilustrísima Casa de Peverell<br>Ignotus Peverell  
>Archiduque y Jefe de la Ilustrísima Casa de Peverell<strong>_

_Yo, el Archiduque Ignotus Peverell, en mi calidad de Jefe de la Ilustrísima Casa de Peverell declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es el único y legítimo heredero de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Heredero o Heredera, me dirijo a ti como jefe de una las casas más jóvenes dentro del rango de las cuatro Casas Ilustres, a pesar de no ser tan antiguos como los Ambrosius (o Emrys), de legados reales como los Pendragon o con una afinidad a la magia como las Le Fay; nuestra casa se ha ganado el derecho de mandar sobre las demás por nuestro propio esfuerzo e investigación mágica._

_Sin embargo, debido a diferentes circunstancias fuera de mi control, las piezas más importantes para usar nuestra magia se han perdido, a pesar de mi búsqueda no pude hallarlos de nuevo, es por ello que el requisito para ser considerado el Nuevo Jefe de Nuestra Casa es recuperar dichos artefactos y reclamar nuestra magia final._

_Peverell Manor: Ubicación Desconocida en la zona central de Gales  
>Minas de los Peverell – Minas Erebo<br>Cámara 1004 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Peverell  
>Colección de Libros de la Familia Peverell.<em>

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Heredero de Nuestro Legado:_

_La Familia Peverell solicita que encuentres tres artefactos, uno de los cuales está fijado a nuestra familia y que con ellos alcances nuestra última magia; ser el Maestro de la Muerte._

_El primer artefacto es algo que podrás convocar, con la ayuda de nuestros amigos los duendes, pide que te traigan un circulo de invocación estándar, pon tu mano en él y obtendrás la Capa de la Invisibilidad, a diferencia de las imitaciones que existen por ahí, éste es un artefacto muy poderoso y una vez en tus manos resistirá la mayoría de los hechizos y encantamientos que le lancen pero para activar esta habilidad debes formar un contrato con el artefacto para lo cual deberás rociar un poco de tu sangre y al absorberla podrás gozar de sus beneficios por ser su legítimo portador._

_El segundo artefacto es la Piedra de la Resurrección, aunque es llamada así no resucita gente, sino que evoca el alma de la persona en la que pienses, con darle tres giros en tu mano traerá el alma de la persona en la pienses más recuerda que cuanto más conozcas física y mentalmente a la persona más fácil será traerla del mundo de la muerte. Su última ubicación conocida fue en las manos de la hija de mi hermano Cadmus y que se pierde el rastro pues la chica lo mantuvo como un anillo que pasó de generación en generación a través de su familia, ¿Qué cómo se esto? Bueno un mago que ha eludido a la muerte por más de quinientos años tiene sus trucos bajo la manga._

_El tercer artefacto es el más problemático es la Varita de Sauco, el artefacto ha adquirido un tinte sangriento y lo peor es que se desvanece de la Historia por largos periodos de tiempo, en mi vida desapareció una vez por un espacio de casi ciento cincuenta años, pero espero que la suerte esté de tu lado, si algo es seguro con esta varita es que siempre estará en manos del mago más poderoso que exista en tu época._

_Una vez juntados los tres artefactos las instrucciones para su uso se desbloquearán en nuestra biblioteca privada y algo sorprendente ocurrirá_

_Durante mi vida he visto a mis hijos y sus descendientes buscar los artefactos sin resultados, sin embargo espero fielmente que tú seas el indicado para recuperar nuestra magia._

_Además para los gastos que demande tu investigación dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Con mis mejores deseos**_

_**Ignotus Peverell**_

**==============O===============**

Al menos esta carta era más explicativa que la anterior, por lo que procedió a abrir la siguiente.

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Slytherin<br>Salazar Slytherin  
>Duque y Jefe de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Slytherin<strong>_

_Yo, el Duque Salazar Slytherin, en mi calidad de Jefe de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Slytherin declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es el único y legítimo heredero de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Heredero o Heredera, me dirijo a usted para la continuación y preservación de nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, y en la esperanza que cuides a tus compañeros de la constante persecución que sufren por parte de los humanos no mágicos o muggles._

_A fin de tomar el Manto de la Jefatura de Nuestra Casa Ancestral, debes cumplir la mayoría de edad y realizar algunas tareas, realízalas y tendrás el apoyo de nuestra magia._

_Slytherin Manor: Ubicación Oculta mediante Encubrimiento Mágico  
>Cámara 903 – Bóveda Principal de la Casa Slytherin<br>Cámara 853 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Slytherin  
>Colección de Libros de la Familia Slytherin<br>Un puesto en la Junta de Gobernadores del Colegio Hogwarts._

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Heredero de Nuestro Legado:_

_La Familia Slytherin solicita que encuentres dos objetos, una espada legendaria que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, es un extraño objeto que me ha brindado su protección en incontables ocasiones y que sin embargo perdí en una escaramuza contra los malditos muggles_

_Normalmente la espada debería haber vuelto al colegio que fundamos con mis otros tres compañeros, pero después de una intensa búsqueda no pude encontrarla._

_La espada es un valioso artefacto hecho según mi familia por las hadas, y que nos fue legado por una de las líderes de la Ilustrísima Casa de Le Fay, posee encantamientos rúnicos que la hacen incomparable en la batalla, una vez la encuentres debes descubrir su nombre y te obedecerá, se consciente que cuanto más tiempo pases separado de la espada se te irá olvidando su nombre y la conexión con ella se perderá._

_El segundo es un guardapelo que perteneció a mi madre y que fue un regalo para mi esposa, el mismo que es tradición que pase a todas nuestras hijas mujeres._

_El guardapelo tiene propiedades mágicas y fue la máxima creación de nuestra familia, aunque pequeño, tiene varias funciones valiosas, un ingrediente de pociones guardado en él, se preservará por incontables años, si se pone la foto de un ser amado, la persona sentirá cuando esté en peligro y podrá trasladarse instantáneamente junto a él o ella._

_Hasta que sean cumplidos este pedido y tomes el rango que te corresponde por derecho dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Que tus enemigos caigan a tus pies**_

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

**==============O===============**

Annabelle estuvo sorprendida por la afinidad que tenía con el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, y decidió que organizaría todos los pedidos que había en las Herencias, pero algo era seguro, ella no se aburriría durante todos estos años, y continuó con la siguiente

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Potter<br>Charlus Harold Potter  
>Duque y Jefe de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Potter<strong>_

_Yo, el Duque Charlus Harold Potter, en mi calidad de Jefe de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Potter declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es el único y legítimo heredero de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Heredero o Heredera, me dirijo a usted para informarle que a fin de tomar el Manto de la Jefatura de Nuestra Casa Ancestral, debes cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_Potter Manor: Northampton – Condado de Northamptonshire - Inglaterra  
>Cámara 906 – Bóveda Principal de la Casa Potter<br>Cámara 856 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Potter  
>Colección de Libros de la Familia Potter<br>Inversiones Realizadas por la Familia Potter  
>- 30% de las Acciones en la Empresa Nimbus<br>- 20% de las Acciones en el diario "El Profeta"_

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Heredero de Nuestro Legado:_

_No se adjunta ningún requisito adicional más que el hecho de cumplir la mayoría de edad y se adjunta una carta si la heredera es Annabelle Lilith Potter Evans._

_Hasta que sean cumplidos este requisito y tomes el rango que te corresponde por derecho dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Que tus decisiones sean las correctas**_

_**Charlus Harold Potter**_

**==============O===============**

Tras guardar el sobre que venía adjunto al pergamino Annabelle procedió a leer el siguiente.

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Ravenclaw<br>Rowena Ravenclaw  
>Duquesa y Jefa de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Ravenclaw<strong>_

_Yo, la Duquesa Rowena Ravenclaw, en mi calidad de Jefa de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Ravenclaw declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es el único y legítimo heredero de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Heredero o Heredera, me dirijo a usted en la esperanza que nuevas y brillantes investigaciones se abran a su paso y que lleven al estudio de la magia a nuevos horizontes._

_A fin de tomar el Manto de la Jefatura de Nuestra Casa Ancestral, debes cumplir la mayoría de edad y realizar algunas tareas, realízalas y tendrás el apoyo de nuestro conocimiento._

_Ravenclaw Manor: Ubicación Oculta mediante Encubrimiento Mágico  
>Cámara 905 – Bóveda Principal de la Casa Ravenclaw<br>Cámara 855 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Ravenclaw  
>Colección de Libros de la Familia Ravenclaw<br>Un puesto en la Junta de Gobernadores del Colegio Hogwarts._

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Heredero de Nuestro Conocimiento:_

_La Familia Ravenclaw solicita que encuentres un objeto, una tiara que fue un regalo de la Familia Restall a mi persona por la ayuda que di a la Familia Real durante una escaramuza contra algunos magos rebeldes._

_La tiara es un artefacto muy poderoso y muy peligroso a la vez, debido a que amplía las ondas cerebrales y acelera el procesamiento de ideas es un artefacto que en las manos equivocadas puede cegar la mente de una persona en la idea que todas sus ideas son correctas._

_Es por ello que mi petición es encontrar dicha tiara y resguardarla en condiciones intactas, pues aunque peligrosa es un interesante objeto de estudio, este objeto me fue hurtado por mi propia hija Helena Ravenclaw en sus celos por obtener mi conocimiento, es algo que incluso ahora me perturba enormemente, ese objeto no vale nada si en su lugar pudiera tener a mi hija en mis brazos, sin embargo mi hija ha muerto y nada puede remediarlo._

_En aras de que una tragedia así no vuelva a ocurrir, te pido que selles el objeto para que sea solo objeto de estudio y no de codicia._

_Hasta que sean cumplidos este pedido y tomes el rango que te corresponde por derecho dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Que tu mente te favorezca en tus designios**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

**==============O===============**

Annabelle, un poco cansada, cogió el penúltimo pergamino y procedió a leerlo

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HERENCIA Y ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD  
>La Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Griffindor<br>Godric Griffindor  
>Duque y Jefe de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Griffindor<strong>_

_Yo, el Duque Godric Griffindor, en mi calidad de Jefa de la Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Griffindor declaró que la persona que ha abierto el presente pergamino es el único y legítimo heredero de mi Casa y Heredad._

_Heredero o Heredera, me dirijo a usted con la confianza que tu magia y tu cuerpo sean formidables y tengas una mente guerrera que te libre de tus contrincantes._

_A fin de tomar el Manto de la Jefatura de Nuestra Casa Ancestral, debes cumplir la mayoría de edad y realizar algunas tareas, realízalas y tendrás el apoyo de nuestra fuerza._

_Griffindor Manor: Ubicación Oculta en algún lugar del Valle de Godric  
>Cámara 904 – Bóveda Principal de la Casa Griffindor<br>Cámara 854 – Bóveda de Confianza de la Casa Griffindor  
>Colección de Armaduras y Armas de la Familia Griffindor<br>Colección de Libros de Autodefensa y Guerra de la Familia Griffindor  
>Un puesto en la Junta de Gobernadores del Colegio Hogwarts.<em>

_**Última Voluntad y Requisitos para Obtener el Título:**_

_Heredero de Nuestra Voluntad:_

_La Familia Griffindor solicita que fortalezcas tu cuerpo y puedas utilizarlo para la investigación de nuestra familia._

_A menudo los magos piensan que solo el estudio o los objetos que crean son dignos de llamarse magia, sin embargo como nuestro heredero debes no solo tener un cuerpo sano sino una mente ágil para poder encontrar la solución a los problemas._

_Es por ello que hasta que no ganes una pelea a muerte contra un enemigo superior en fuerza y habilidades no podrás ejercer nuestro Legado._

_Hasta que sean cumplidos este pedido y tomes el rango que te corresponde por derecho dejo un 5% de mis tesoros en nuestra Bóveda de Confianza._

_**Que tu espada te guie en tu camino**_

_**Godric Griffindor**_

**==============O===============**

Tras guardar todo en su bolsa cogió el último pergamino el cual tenía poco contenido.

**==============O===============**

_**DECLARACION DE HEREDERO APARENTE  
>La Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de Black<strong>_

_Se informa a la persona en cuyas manos se encuentre esta carta, que existe en la actualidad un Jefe de Familia activo, sin embargo hasta la fecha no ha sido capaz de procrear herederos legítimos, por lo que se le ha designado como heredero aparente del Jefe de Familia._

_En caso el Actual de Jefe de Familia produzca herederos legítimos esta declaración queda anulada._

_Miércoles, 31 de julio de 1991_

**==============O===============**

Cuando terminó de leer el último de los pergaminos Annabelle estaba completamente agotada debido al caudal de información que había obtenida y al sinnúmero de emociones que la habían embargado en ese lugar, sin embargo fue hasta el centro de la sala y tocó la campana de oro sin fijarse en su hermosura o en su elaborado diseño.

Tras unos segundos, dos duendes entraron en la estancia y los condujeron a una sala parecida a la primera en donde Narcissa había contactado a Thorndike, en el lugar se hallaba un duende esperándolos tras un escritorio.

"Mi nombre es Goldawn, duende a cargo de la Bóveda Primaria de la Duquesa Annabelle, me encuentro aquí para ultimar detalles de sus cuentas y responder a sus preguntas" dijo el duende en forma un poco tosca pero más amable que el resto de duendes con los que había tratado durante ese día.

Antes de la prueba de herencia, Narcissa le había instruido un poco de la naturaleza de la naturaleza de los duendes, por lo que dio una leve reverencia al pequeños ser, quien se vio muy impresionado.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, duende Goldawn, que sus negocios sean fructíferos y que sus enemigos tiemblen ante su presencia" se presentó Annabelle.

"Así sea Duquesa, veo que está un poco agotada, sin embargo solo tengo que hacerle un último pedido y podré configurar una cita para dentro de dos días" dijo el duende.

"Que así sea, ¿Qué deseas?" preguntó Annabelle.

"Bueno, aparte del contrato para realizar un nueva clave, sólo necesito un poco de su sangre, para poder completar el trabajo y dentro de dos días podrá recogerlo" dijo el duende y Annabelle antes de responder miró a Narcissa, la que dio un asentimiento y la niña hizo lo mismo en dirección al duende "En ese caso, extienda su mano y procederé a hacer la operación" tras cumplir lo pedido el duende sacó una jeringa de oro y pinchó uno de las arterias del brazo de la niña y tras llenarse la jeringa la puso en un círculo y exclamó unas palabras con firmeza.

"Yo, Goldawn, duende a cargo de la Bóveda Primaria de la Duquesa Annabelle, juro ante la Magia y el Mundo que esta sangre sólo será usada para la creación de la clave de seguridad de nivel cinco ordenada por la Duquesa, en caso de incumplimiento que mi vida y tesoros sean tomados por la solicitante"

En el momento en que dijo esas frases, las líneas de oro se tornaron azules a medida que la energía pasaba por ellas.

"Listo, el contrato está completo, ahora puedes venir el sábado 3 de agosto para recibir tu nueva clave, además debido a los resultados de tu prueba de Herencia, varias bóvedas han vuelto a activarse después de mucho tiempo, por lo que tendremos que hacer una auditoria a fin de informarte de los activos que posees" dijo el duende a medida que iba escribiendo en un pergamino una nota.

"Disculpe, tengo una pregunta creo que en uno de los pergaminos dice que tengo algunas inversiones, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo hacer algunos negocios actualmente?" preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, debido a que determinada parte del oro te corresponde puedes usarlo en lo que quieras, si deseas puedo tener listos algunos negocios en los que puedes invertir para que puedas revisarlos el mismo sábado" dijo el duende con una sonrisa con toque de codicia.

"Sería de gran ayuda, Gracias Goldawn" dijo Annabelle con amabilidad.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

Después de hacer las despedidas de rigor, Annabelle y Narcissa salieron de Gringotts y la noche había caído en Londres y el callejón Diagon seguía repleto de personas y los negocios iluminados ofreciendo otra vista sorprendente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Annabelle no tenía muchas ganas de nada, sin embargo Narcissa insistió en que irían a dos lugares más antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy para que descansará después del agitado día.

El lugar fue la tienda de _Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones_; en donde Narcissa, tras tener unas palabras con la dependiente, compró una túnica estándar de color verde cielo, luego de ello, Annabelle recordó que tenía el recibo de reserva para su lechuza, y tras pagar el importe total, el dependiente les entregó la lechuza y fueron al último sitio, ubicado al otro lado del callejón, en el sector que Annabelle no había explorado se encontraba un edificio de dos pisos bien ornamentado y tras entrar en el mismo los recibió una señorita de tez pálida, quien al ver a Narcissa, le dio una reverencia y entró al cuarto de adentro, para luego de unos segundos volver y decirles.

"Señora Malfoy, el Sanador la está esperando" con lo cual la mujer y la niña entraron en el cuarto de donde había salido la joven.

"Vaya, vaya, ¡Que sorpresa! Señora Malfoy, ver a una distinguida dama por estos lares" el hombre que dijo esa frase tenía aproximadamente cuarenta años y si Annabelle no hubiera sabido que estaba en el mundo de la magia, habría pensado de él como si fuese un doctor común y corriente, después de todo a diferencia de la mayoría de magos del callejón Diagon, que vestían túnicas, el hombre que las miraba con una sonrisa burlona, vestía lo que parecía un traje de negocios de color negro con diseño y encima del mismo una bata blanca.

"Traes una niña, ¿Quién podrías ser pequeña?" preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa jovial "¡Oh! Pero que tonto de mi parte, pedir un nombre sin dar el mío, mi nombre es Jonathan Abbott, sanador de cabecera de muchas familias de sangre pura"

"Ella es Annabelle Potter, confió en que serás discreto con la información ¿verdad?" dijo Narcissa con un tono de voz muy serio.

"Por supuesto, es una de mis principales virtudes y una de las razones de mis contratos con vuestras familias" dijo Jonathan con confianza "Bueno y ¿en qué puedo servirles?"

"Deseo que le hagas un examen completo a ella, para que puedas diagnosticar cualquier mal que tenga y empezar los tratamientos para su curación inmediata"

"Eres consciente que son casi las ocho de la noche ¿no?" dijo un poco abrumado el hombre.

"En serio, yo recuerdo que aún no has cambiado el lema de tu consultorio, a ver déjame recordar _"Veinticinco horas al día, ocho días a la semana"_, ¿verdad?" dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa peligrosa.

"Tch, sabía que la letra de esa canción iba a morderme algún día" susurró el sanador y luego levantó sus manos en señal de derrota "Está bien, tu ganas, haré la revisión completa ¿contenta?"

"¡Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo!" dijo Narcissa con su sonrisa refrescante.

"Rosmery, ven a ayudarme, te pagaré horas extras" gritó Jonathan desde su lugar y en menos de un segundo la chica se presentó en el cuarto "Déjenme que se las presente, ella es Rosmery Davies, tiene un hermano menor en Ravenclaw, ella es mi asistente y secretaria, se ha vinculado a un contrato de discrecionalidad avanzado, así que es de confianza"

"Mejor dicho, era la única que quería hacerlo, el resto de la competencia se negaba a hacer ese contrato vinculante" dijo la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si bueno, pongámonos a la obra, Rosmery lleva a la niña a la cama y efectúa los hechizos de diagnóstico, tráeme los resultados para el análisis" dijo el hombre con voz profesional.

Una vez que la asistente y la niña fueron a un apartado en el consultorio, el hombre le preguntó a Narcissa "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me traigas una paciente a estas horas?; sabes que pudiste esperar hasta mañana"

"Me he enterado de muchos crímenes contra esa niña que ha ido con tu asistente, la misma que es la hija de la que fue una de mis mejores amigas, ahora hace menos de media hora cayó inconsciente, deseo saber qué es lo que tiene para poder curarla, así que hazle todos los tratamientos necesarios sin importar los costos" respondió Narcissa con firmeza.

"El costo es alto, sabes que la razón por las que la mayoría de familias de las casas ancestrales contrata mis servicios es porque yo no soy solo un mísero sanador sino que he sido un Inefable para el Ministerio y mis estudios en distintos países y bajo la tutela de maestros de renombre, yo soy la Autoridad en cuanto a las mejoras mágicas de los talentos ocultos en los linajes de magos, si estas consciente de esto, entonces te escucho" replicó Jonathan de manera seria.

"Hazlo, el dinero no es un problema" dijo Narcissa

"Está bien, haré el análisis rápido ahora y el resto estará para el sábado, ¿es un plazo razonable?" respondió el sanador encogiéndose de hombros

"Si es que no se puede hacer para más antes, entonces está bien" aceptó Narcissa.

Después de unos momentos, la asistente volvió con los resultados del diagnóstico y tras leerlos frunció el ceño

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Narcissa con inquietud

"Tenías razón, hay demasiados crímenes en contra de esta niña, el nivel del abuso físico es sin duda algo que nunca había visto en toda mi carrera, sin embargo, eso será sencillo de arreglar, el problema más grave es su núcleo mágico, es más grande de lo usual, lo cual es algo bueno, pero está dañado, posiblemente por… ehm… salas de sangre, es lo único que se me ocurre que puede causar un daño así, por Merlín ¿Dónde ha estado esta niña para tenga un daño de esta magnitud?" dijo el sanador con inquietud.

"Acaba de salir de una prueba de herencia, sin embargo no es eso ¿verdad?" preguntó Narcissa con algo de angustia

"Difícilmente, no, es IMPOSIBLE que sea eso, este daño se debe a una prolongada exposición a unas salas de sangre, estamos hablando de años, no de horas" replicó Jonathan

"El único sitio es el hogar donde lo dejaron, con sus parientes de su madre, pero incluso si fuera así, no se supone que las salas se encargan de proteger al beneficiario" preguntó la asistente que se unió a la conversación.

"Ese sería normalmente el caso, incluso si la persona en que esté anclada es un muggle, la sala de sangre tomará la energía necesaria de la fuerza vital de la persona, pero y ¿Qué pasa si no están relacionados por sangre?, el resultado sería que la sala para continuar su función se empezaría a nutrir de la magia del beneficiario, si es una niña que no ha desarrollado su magia causaría un grave daño a su núcleo mágico, existe una razón por la que las que se considera adulto a un mago a los diecisiete años y es porque se ha demostrado que el núcleo mágico se desarrolla completamente a esa edad" explicó el sanador.

"¿Eso no es contradictorio? Después de todo, en visto, en algunos que poderosas magias son efectuadas por niños que no pasan de los trece años" dijo Narcissa.

"Es verdad, pero es magia activa, en otras palabras si tu núcleo lo permite puede expulsar la energía mágica necesaria, sin embargo en el caso de la magia pasiva, como los contratos y la magia de sangre es un broche que ajusta el núcleo y no permite su normal desarrollo, si esta situación sigue así, calculo que para su tercer año el daño será irreversible" finalizó el sanador con voz seria.

"De acuerdo, de mi cuenta corre que ella no vuelva a ese sitio, pero puede arreglarse su núcleo ¿verdad?" preguntó Narcissa, temiendo lo peor pues el daño al núcleo mágico era lo peor que le podía pasar a un mago.

"Por supuesto, le daré una prescripción, pero necesito determinar si la causa es la falta de conexión consanguínea con la paciente, si tan sólo pudiéramos traer a su pariente estaríamos seguros"

"Bueno, no creo que ese sea un problema" dijo Rosmery enseñándoles una jeringa de plástico con algo que parecía sangre seca.

"¿Qué es eso, es sangre?" preguntó Jonathan

"No sólo es sangre, es la sangre de su tía, es decir, su pariente de sangre" dijo Rosmery

"¿Y cómo sabes que es la sangre de su tía?, si lo que dice la señora Malfoy es cierto, no creo que su tía se haya dejado sacar sangre por la bondad de su corazón" replicó Jonathan con un dejo se molestia en su voz.

"Bueno, digamos que en determinado momento, nuestra querida Annabelle empezó a practicar magia para defenderse de los abusos recibidos y les dio un susto de muerte a sus abusadores y dejémoslo ahí" dijo la asistente en forma críptica

"Espera, ella te dijo eso, o… ¿has usado Legeremancia?" dijo con furia Narcissa.

"Pues sí, pero en mi defensa, debo decir que ella es una excelente negociante, me ha sonsacado la información de la Legeremancia y de los Juramentos Inquebrantables, a cambio pude verificar la información que les estoy dando y me hizo jurar que no les diría a ninguno de ustedes más allá de los que he dicho" dijo Rosmery con una sonrisa.

"¿Es posible que el recuerdo sea fabricado?" preguntó el sanador con voz seria.

"Por favor, deme un poco de crédito, después de todo estamos hablando de una niña que hasta hace poco no sabía ni siquiera el término de _artes mágicas mentales_" respondió Rosmery con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Está bien, comprobaré la muestra y después de eso tráela, debo tener unas palabras con ella" ordenó el sanador.

"Entendido" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su asistente.

Tras unos momentos en que se realizaron los análisis los cuatro se encontraron sentados en el consultorio principal del sanador divididos por el escritorio del mismo, de un lado, estaban Narcissa y Annabelle sentadas frente al sanador Jonathan y su asistente parada a su lado.

"Así que tú eres, Annabelle Potter, _"La Chica que Vivió"_" al ver que la niña tenía un estremecimiento en la mención de su otro nombre continuó "¡Molesta!, ¡Sorprendida!, eso no es de ninguna importancia para mí, sin embargo, ese es un nombre que estarás escuchando a menudo, a partir de ahora, así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando"

"Yo no hice nada para merecerlo, fue mi madre quien se sacrificó por mí es ella, a la que deberían aclamar como heroína" dijo con un toque de rabia y tristeza la niña.

Tras sonreír un poco Jonathan continuó "Es cierto, pero nuestro mundo no funciona así, para la gente común es necesario tener algo más tangible, por ello independientemente de la causa, eres su legado, así que, ¿Qué es lo que harás? Te convertirás en su símbolo o escaparás a tu destino"

"Solo cumpliré con lo que mi madre me ha pedido, viviré fiel a mí misma, no como un juguete de los caprichos de la gente que ni siquiera puede distinguir a la verdadera heroína que los salvó a ellos" respondió Annabelle con firmeza.

"En ese caso, está bien, es tarde por lo que los análisis de los datos de tu cuerpo y magia estarán listos para el sábado, pásense por aquí, después de las diez de la mañana, después de ello se iniciará tu tratamiento, hay mucho que corregir en tu cuerpo pero cuando termine estarás mucho mejor que nunca" dijo el sanador con una cálida sonrisa

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

Después de ello salieron del edificio, siendo la asistente Rosmery quien les acompañó hasta la puerta y después de un abrazo a la niña se fueron mediante aparición a casa de Narcissa.

Al final, fueron pasadas las nueve de la noche, que Narcissa y Annabelle llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy y rápidamente la señora de la casa condujo a la niña a su habitación en el segundo piso de la Sección Oeste, la niña apenas pudo admirar la belleza de la mansión pues había vuelto a estar apagada y estaba demasiado cansada para observarla.

"Seguro que vas a estar bien, no deseas cenar, puedo enviar la comida aquí para que no seas molestada" dijo Narcissa mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

"No estoy segura de poder aceptar ningún alimento por ahora, agradezco su amabilidad conmigo, pero necesito un poco tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy antes de poder dormir" dijo Annabelle con voz suave.

"Lo comprendo perfectamente, en ese caso volveré antes de irme a dormir" dijo Narcissa al tiempo que salía y cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Poco después Narcissa se encontró en las escaleras principales que conectaba el segundo con el primer piso y no fue una sorpresa cuando se encontró con una persona que la esperaba en la base, después de todo lo había ignorado durante todo el día, esta persona no era otro que su esposo Lucius Malfoy, quien la observaba con sus profundos ojos grises, Narcissa intentaba descifrar si la estaba mirando con furia o extrañeza.

A pesar de todo, como buen caballero, le ofreció el brazo y la escoltó hacia el comedor donde la cena estaba servida y caliente.

Narcissa consumió su cena con premura pero siempre conservando la elegancia que se espera de una dama de su clase y su esposo, tal vez, debido a las mismas normas, se abstuvo de preguntarle nada

Una vez Narcissa terminó su cena, empezaron las preguntas.

"Supongo que ahora te importará explicar por qué no nos acompañaste para el almuerzo, sólo me dejaste con una nota tardía con el elfo doméstico, tuve que inventarte una dolencia para que el ministro no sospechara" dijo Lucius con un toque de frialdad en su voz.

"¡¿Una dolencia, en serio?!" dijo Narcissa con voz divertida "Por cierto, Draco, ya se acostó ¿verdad?" continuó retomando un tono de voz más serio.

"Si, tan animado que se veía, después de ir al Ministerio, se preocupó al ver la hora, sin embargo lo convencí para que fuera a dormir" respondió Lucius

"Si, el Ministerio es algo demasiado aburrido, incluso para alguien tan hiperactivo como nuestro Draco" dijo con una sonrisa

"No te desvíes del tema, además ¿Quién es esa chiquilla con la llegaste?; no será que te estas dedicando a recoger niñas desamparadas de las calles" dijo Lucius con sorna.

"No, es tan solo un recuerdo de una antigua amiga y una aliada potencial, para sobrevivir a la sombra que sobrevendrá pronto" dijo con tristeza en su voz ante lo cual Lucius se puso serio y preocupado por su esposa.

"¿Qué pasó Cissa?; ¿a quién encontraste?" demandó Lucius

"Annabelle Potter" fue la única respuesta se escuchó y durante unos instantes parecía que el sonido de una aguja cayendo se hubiese escuchado en la habitación.

"¿Realmente crees que fue sabio hacer eso? Traer a Potter a nuestra casa, después de todo, no creo que Dumbledore simplemente se quede de brazos cruzados al ver que la niña no ha regresado a la casa de sus parientes, fue bastante inflexible cuando se dio el debate de donde se debía quedarse la niña después que sus padres murieron, por mucho que sea la hija de tu antigua amiga, sabes que eso no es…"

No fue capaz de terminar su argumento pues Narcissa lo interrumpió "Incluso si te digo que la niña es heredera de seis ducados y dentro de ellos por lo menos un Casa Ilustre"

Lucius se quedó sin habla, heredar la Jefatura de una Casa Antigua y Noble, ya era raro, pero que la magia lo eligiera como la heredera de una casa Ilustre era inconcebible, casas Ilustres estaban por encima del control del Wizengamot, incluso la Confederación Internacional de Magos se lo pensarían mil veces para meterse con ellos, se tenía conocimiento que había por lo menos cuatro casas Ilustres en Gran Bretaña, Le Fay, Pendragon, Emrys y Peverell, si la niña Potter había heredado la Jefatura de una de ellas entonces bien valía el riesgo de aliarse a ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás con ella?; me sorprende que confiara en ti tan rápidamente" dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa con suspicacia.

"Supongo que algo que hizo Dumbledore jugó a mi favor, y además yo no hubiera estado clasificada en Slytherin si no pudiera ganarme la confianza de una niña" respondió Narcissa con soltura.

"¿Crees que pueda aceptar nuestro caminos y nuestras costumbres?; después de todo conoces muy bien quienes eran sus padres"

"Por supuesto, pero a diferencia de su madre, ella no está en buenas relaciones con los muggles, y al contrario de su padre, ella es pura, es decir, cualquier cosa que pintemos en el lienzo en blanco que es actualmente y podremos hacer de ella una autentica dama sangre pura" explicó Narcissa "Sin embargo debo advertir, acercarte a ella sin cuidado, puede frustrar este plan, después de todo ella es una Slytherin natural, ella, con o sin nuestra intervención, nunca iba a ser la _Golden Girl_ que espera Dumbledore; un mejor curso de acción sería el de acercarse con prudencia, naturalidad y franqueza"

"Entiendo, ya veré que hacer con ella en base a tus deducciones, será un buen punto el acercar a Draco con ella, para que sea su primer amigo" dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a una pequeña bodega de madera y sacaba un vino de la misma; tras servirse un trago en una copa de plata vio cómo su esposa abandonaba la habitación mientras el planeaba su próximo curso de acción al mismo tiempo que degustaba con fruición la bebida.

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

A medida que Narcissa volvía a la habitación de Annabelle, iba pensando en lo que se había convertido, casi nada quedaba de la chica ingenua que era protegida por sus hermanas mayores, la chica que reía con Lily, Marianne y Alice solo quedaba en los recuerdos de esos tiempos felices llenos de sueños y esperanzas.

Cada una había cambiado a su manera, la llegada del Señor Oscuro, había acabado con cualquier rasgo infantil que hubiera en Narcissa, después de todo no se sobrevive a esos tiempos sin ser astuta como una serpiente, Lily había dejado de ser su amiga alrededor del séptimo año cuando empezó a salir con James Potter, Marianne había cortado todo contacto durante la guerra después de la muerte de su hermana menor, Marlene, y sólo hacía pocos años que habían retomado la comunicación, sólo Alice no había cambiado hasta el final y pagó el precio por ello, echada en una cama de San Mungo, junto a su esposo mientras sus dos hijos estaban al cuidado de Augusta Longbotton.

Ahora, la hija de Lily había llegado a su vida, y sabía que tenía que protegerla de todo, tal y cómo le había dicho a la niña, sus enemigos solo esperaban una oportunidad para ponerla bajo su control, cuanto más antes aprendiera la lección, mas antes podría defenderse.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la niña escuchó sollozos y preocupada entró en la habitación y la niña intentó secar sus ojos rápidamente y trató de calmarse a sí misma con pobres resultados.

Narcissa se acercó a la cama de la pequeña y sentó en el borde de la misma "¿Te encuentras bien, Annabelle?" dijo con una voz suave y calmada.

"Sí, estoy bien…" trató de decir la niña pero su voz quebrada desmentía sus palabras.

"A veces, no es bueno encapsularse, ignoro qué es lo que te enteraste, pero esa información te está perturbando demasiado, deja salir todo lo que tienes dentro de ti" dijo Narcissa.

"Es sólo que no se en que creer" dijo Annabelle "Hagrid me dijo que mis padres eran la mejor gente en el mundo que podía encontrar, pero cómo puede ser alguien una buena persona cuando corta la libertad de la otra persona por sus propias ambiciones personales" dijo con la voz cada vez más llorosa.

En ese punto, Narcissa no entendía que se refería Annabelle por lo que la dejo continuar con su diatriba "Mi padre le dio una poción de amor a mi madre y durante diez años la mantuvo ligada a él, ese hombre la alejo de sus amigos y yo soy el fruto de esa retorcida relación" dijo con una sonrisa muerta "…y al final mi madre dio su vida para protegerme ¡No es justo! ¡Ella se merecía algo mejor!" llegado a este punto los torrentes de lágrimas de la niña ya no podían ser detenidos.

En tanto que Narcissa se cubrió la boca ante esta revelación _"¡Oh, Lily!; ¿Por qué llegaría hasta ese punto?; ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?" _fue lo que pensó con tristeza. Ahora tenía sentido el por qué las había abandonado en esa época.

El llanto de la niña eran cada vez más fuerte "¡Devuélvanmela! ¡DEVUÉLVANME A MI MADRE!" sollozaba la pequeña y lo único que pudo hacer Narcissa es abrazarla fuertemente y tratar de consolarla en su dolor mientras se permitía derramar sendas lágrimas por su antigua amiga.

Narcissa no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la pequeña se quedara dormida en sus brazos y tras arroparla salió de la habitación.

Ya no habían luces en los amplios pasillos de la mansión Malfoy y la luz de la luna era la única guía que se colaba por los amplios ventanales de la época victoriana, en medio de su camino Narcissa se acercó a uno de ellos y observó la hermosa luna llena brillando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, mientras pensaba en su amiga y reforzando su convicción de ayudar a su hija para que viviera plenamente.

Al final de cuentas, si lo que el sanador había dicho era verdad, entonces Lily no era hija de muggles, como todos pensaban, si eso era cierto, entonces eso explicaría por qué Annabelle habría conseguido tantas Herencias.

Además, no se explicaba cómo Potter había conseguido embaucar a Lily con una poción de amor siendo que ella era junto con Severus Snape los mejores pocionistas de Hogwarts, algo extraño y siniestro ocurrió en aquella época y había pocos indicios para entenderlo.

Antes de continuar a su habitación hizo una pregunta a la Luna "¿Qué otros secretos nos ocultaste Lily?"

_**======= Annabelle Potter – The Daughter of the Darkness =======**_

_**SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y REVELACIONES - FIN**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVANCES<strong>

**Annabelle (determinada):** No te tengo miedo, me he visto en peores situaciones

**Narcissa (con una sonrisa):** Siéntete como en tu casa.

**Lucius (dando un suspiro): **Siéntate, hijo mío

**¿?:** ¿Entonces tu madre era una sangre sucia?

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

"_**REACCIONES, SERPIENTES Y LENGUAS EXTRAÑAS"**_

* * *

><p><strong>PALABRAS DE AUTOR<strong>

Bueno, he terminado por fin, es el capítulo 001, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, apenas me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo en un descanso de la tesis que estoy redactando. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR<strong>

**MUAJAJAJA, Empezaron los bashing, el primero en caer es James, aunque quizá sea el único, en toda la trama de Harry Potter es el que peor me cae, así que no habrá redención para el en ninguno de mis fics, en cuanto a Dumbledore, al inicio, pensé en hacerle bashing también pero está en veremos, es posible que sea humano y se equivoque, pero si hubiese sido Harry en el libro 7, en ese capítulo de la estación no le hubiera perdonado, pero bueno ya veremos que sale aquí.**

**Con respecto a las Herencias, si he visto varios fics que los tratan, pienso que ninguna familia otorgaría sus fondos o libros así por así, sino se prestaría a que hubiesen desaparecido hace tiempo, así que le he agregado el tema de las tareas o labores para que Annabelle supere los retos y obtenga sus herencias.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la forma del ritual de herencias, sino se han dado una imagen mental suficiente, para los que hayan jugado la campaña de Starcraft II – Wings of Liberty en el capítulo de Oscuridad Total, cuando los héroes protoss y sus tropas llegan mediante un portal que solo se activa cada cierto tiempo y luego vuelve a su estado normal en el piso, en ese me he basado para el diseño de los círculos descritos allí.**

**POSDATA.- Un fic con reviews es un fanfic feliz.**


End file.
